Some Teacher
by NeverForgetToday
Summary: Some Teacher is about a student named Fionna, who is a senior at Aaa Highschool. When she arrives at her school everything is normal. As she sits down in her First Period Class, her new teacher seems mysterious and different from all the other teachers at Aaa Highschool, in a good way. Fionna discovers her true feelings about her friends, family, and her new teacher, Mr. Abadeer.
1. Chapter 1

{Author's Note: Everyone in Aaa has the form of a human, but they still have their powers. Ex. Flame Prince and Prince Gumball}

**Fionna's P.O.V **

I woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes. My older sister, Cake, always made them for me. Even if I was sick of them. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Today was the first day of my senior year. I looked at my clock that read, 7:10 a.m. My school started at 8:00, so I had to get ready. I put on a dark blue skirt with a light blue shirt. I brushed my hair to get the knots out of it and let it be. My blonde hair was straight anyway so why would it matter if I did anything "special" to it. I put on my white bunny hat, but this time I didn't tuck my hair in it. I liked the way it looked without my hair tucked in it.

The smell of bacon pancakes grew stronger and my stomach was growling. I grabbed my green backpack and headed downstairs. "Hey sugar," Cake said while serving he bacon pancakes.

"Hey Cake," I said.

I took 4 bacon pancakes and covered them in syrup. As I started to eat the pancakes Cake started to talk.

"I thought I would give you a ride to school today. Since it's your first day," she said.

Cake always had the mother figure in her. She would worry about every little thing that happened to me. It was kinda nice to have her as a mother figure because she would help me deal with my problems. "Ok. Thanks Cake," I said with a smile. When I was done with my pancakes, Cake and I got in her car. Even though I am 17 I still couldn't drive, but I would be able to take the driving test when I'm 18 because that was Cake's "Rules." It didn't bother me that I couldn't drive because I like to walk everywhere. The Highschool is about 5 minutes away, but today it took a little longer because of traffic.

Cake pulled up to the school and asked," You ready for your first day of school as a Senior?"

"Yeah," I replied.

She unlocked the door and I got out. We said our good byes and Cake left. I turned around to face the school. I like my school because everyone is different, people have powers and cool, unique talents. The only thing I was good at was handling a sword. I'm a plain human, everyone looks like a human, but there more "upgraded." Then I saw my friend, BMO, waving at me. She is one of my best friends. BMO is special because she is a master at every still video, no matter what game it is. Her skin is light green and she has dark green hair. BMO was wearing a video game shirt with a dark green skirt. I walked over to her.

"Hey Fionna," she said with a smile.

"Hi BMO. It's so cool that this is the last year of highschool!" I exclaimed.

"I know right. It happened so fast," she said.

All of a sudden Gumball, Flame Prince, and Lumpy Space Prince walked over to us. LSP was wearing a lot of purple and was working on his gossip blog, LSP has the power to gossip all day long! There was Flame Prince, who was wearing a light red shirt with dark red jeans, his skin was orange and his hair was made out of fire which means that he has fire powers. Then there's Gumball, he was wearing a pink hoodie with dark pink jeans. Gumball was made out of bubblegum so it made his skin look light pink which made his hair pink and shiny. They walked up to BMO and I.

"Hhheeeeeyyyyyy gurls," LSP said.

"Hey guys," BMO said.

"Did you hear that there is a new teacher here?" LSP asked.

"NO," I replied.

"Well there is one and he teaches history," LSP said. Gumball opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the bell. All of us went to our first period class.

Senior Year, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's P.O.V

I walked threw the plain halls of Aaa Highschool. Soon the Aaa cheerleaders will fill the halls with posters about the dances and football games. LSP will help out with a lot of the posters. I already knew my schedule because the school gave us our schedule a month ago.

My Schedule:

1st: History

2nd: English

3rd: Math

4th: Science

Lunch

5th: Art

6th: P.E

7th: Study Hall

BMO had 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 7th period with me. Gumball has 5th period with me while LSP and FP don't have any classes with me. I walked into my history class and sat down in the back. There was a lot of Candy people in my history class like the Candy cane twins and Gumdrop Grace. We all waited for our teacher because he wasn't in our class. A few minutes later someone came in the classroom. He had black hair that was messy, but it suits his light gray skin. He had black jeans on with a white fancy shirt. His tie was a dark shade of red. Surprisingly, he was young, like close to my age.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Abadeer. I am 23 years old and I am a beginning teacher," he said.

His eyes were black, but very dreamy. Wait! This is my teacher I'm talking about! Not a new student. It was hard to focus because he was so handsome. Fionna, get it together. I started to focus on what Mr. Abadeer was teaching and he was talking about the Mushroom war. It happened over 1000 years ago, but he knew so much about it. By the end of class we were discussing about the technology used in the Mushroom war. The bell rang and I got up to walk out the door. As I walked by his desk he called my name.

"Fionna. Can I speak to you?" He asked.

I stopped and said," Yes. What is it?"

"Next time you come to my class, make sure you participate and don't stare at me the whole time," he said with a smile.

I felt my face get hot and I walked out of his class. Did I really stare at him the whole time? Then I started to walk to my English class.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's P.O.V

BMO and I didn't have a lot of time to talk during the classes we have together because the teachers were talking so much about the rules and stuff. When it was time to eat lunch BMO and I sat down at a table outside.

"Flame Prince and Gumball can't make it to lunch today because Flame Prince is in the fire room to blow off some steam and Gumball is helping LSP with the school posters for the Fall dance," BMO said.

The fire room was build for people in the Fire Kingdom. Its a room with a fire shield around it so when fire touched it, it wouldn't burn up. The principal put that in the school, so when the people of the Fire Kingdom got mad, they wouldn't burn down the school.

"What happened to Flame Prince? Why is he in the fire room?" I asked.

Although Flame Prince and I broke up in our freshmen year, we decided to be friends. We still care about each other, we just didn't want to date anymore. It was fun dating him in the beginning, but we just lost that "spark" between us.

"Because he is having family problems with his mom. The keep having fights with each other, so he wanted to go to the fire room," BMO.

"Oh," I said.

We ate our lunch. I had PB &amp; J, which Cake made, some chips, and water. BMO had soda, chips, and energy drinks, stuff you have when you play video games. She pulled out her green Gameboy and started to play a game with two Italian looking guys that are trying to save a Princess.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot," BMO said," I have to go to my History class to go grab my folder. I left it there."

We finished our lunch and went to BMO's History class. We had 15 minutes to get it because lunch wasn't over yet. I opened up the door we came out of when we came to lunch and walked inside. I was right. The cheerleaders already put up signs for the school teams and the Fall Dance. As we where on our way to get BMO's folder I noticed that her History class was right next to mine.

"I'll be right back. I am going to go as my History teacher for my folder," she said.

"Ok," I said.

I waited for her to come back when I noticed Mr. Abadeer was in his classroom. He was eating an apple, but the weird thing is, is that he sucked the color out of the apple. What? I haven't seen anybody do that before. He did that to all of his food, all of his food was red so does that have to do with it? He throws his apple away in the trash can right next to his desk when he notices me.

"Hello Fionna," he said.

"Um hello Mr. Abadeer," I said.

I walked two feet into his classroom.

"You can come in, I don't bite. Well sometimes I do," he said pointing to his teeth.

They looked sharp and scary looking.

"Enjoyed the view today in History?" He asked.

I blushed a little and said,"Um... Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I did to," he said.

What? What does that mean?

"Wait. Wha-," I started to say.

BMO walked in and said," Fionna, let's go."

I snapped back into reality and said," Oh, ok."

"Good bye Fionna," Mr. Abadeer said.

We walked out of his classroom and I walked to my next class.

"What were you two talking about?" BMO asked.

"Oh nothing, he was just seeing if I enjoyed the school here because this is his first time teaching," I replied.

We walked our 5th period class. I walked to the art room to see Gumball there. The bell rang and a ton of kids came in.

"Hey Gumball," I said.

"Hey Fionna, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just doing school stuff. What about you?" I asked.

"Well LSP and I am organizing the Fall dance with the Student Council," he said. "Sounds fun," I said.

"Yeah, by the way. There's going to be a huge party at the Candy Kingdom on Friday. Everyone from school is going to be there, do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. It's not a fancy party is it?" I asked.

"No, it's a highschool party," he said.

"Ok," I said.

The art teacher, Ms. Henswich, directed her class inside the classroom. Gumball and I sat next to each other since there were tables of two.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Henswich. I have been an art teacher for 10 years..."

I didn't really pay attention the rest of the period because I was still thinking about what Mr. Abadeer was talking about. What did he mean when he said he also enjoyed the view? Did he mean himself, me, or somebody else? I am so confused. Throughout he whole school day I was thinking about Mr. Abadeer. What it would be like if we were together and what it would be like if we were married. I don't know why I was thinking about that, but I couldn't help it.

When I got out of school I went straight home. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's P.O.V

As the days went on, all I could focus on was Mr. Abadeer. I would try to participated in his class, but it was really hard to. On Thursday he called me up to his desk after class and talked to me.

"Fionna, you are falling behind in my class. I think that you need a tutor to get yourself caught up," Mr. Abadeer said.

"Well, who do you suggest that should tutor me?" I asked.

"I can tutor you tomorrow for the history test next Friday," he said.

"Sure, after school tomorrow I will come to your classroom," I said.

"Excellent, it will only last an hour," he said.

"Ok," I said.

I walked out of Mr. Abadeer's classroom with a huge smile on my face. I didn't know why I was smiling, I just was. Hopefully I won't doze off while he is tutoring me.

**~Friday~**

I came to school with my black jeans and light blue jacket on. Throughout the day I was clueless of Gumball's party. The party started when I got out of tutoring. It was to late to not to tutoring, but then again, Gumball's house was two streets away. I would be about 10 minutes late. His party started at 5:00 and ending when ever people went home, that would be about 2 am. I told BMO out me being late, but she was ok with it. The only thing I was afraid of was seeing Flame Prince drunk, again. He doesn't control his drinking sometimes and he would hit on me. I would tell myself that it was his drunk personality talking and not the real FP.

-After school-

I walked out of school with BMO and Gumball.

"Hey, I got to get to Mr. Abadeer's classroom. I will see you guys at the party," I said to them.

"Ok," both of them said.

I walked down the halls of the school, looking at the posters. There was glitter everywhere. I walked into Mr. Abadeer's classroom with butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous for some reason. He was sitting in his teacher chair. His hair was as black as a raven's feather. He had a red jacket on, although it wasn't that cold in his classroom. His red chucks matched the color of his jacket.

"I guess we should start on the history of the Mushroom War," he said looking at his desk.

"Um..yeah. Ok," I said.

I sat in the desk right in front of him. Grabbing my history notebook, he just sat in his chair.

"What do you know about the Mushroom War?" He asked.

"It was a war," I said looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, your right about that. Although there is more about the war," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, the Mushroom War effects everyone around you. Except, it doesn't effect you," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Everyone has the same body figure like you, but there is more to them. Like your friend Flame Prince and Prince Gumball. Flame Prince has the power of fire and Prince Gumball is made out of bubblegum. It isn't just a power, it is a characteristic. You are a human, you have a limit on everything like physical strength or brain power. The bomb that hit this planet caused a change in nature," he said.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew he was right.

"Well what about you?" I asked.

He laughed a little and said," I guess I could tell you. I am different from a normal human like you because I am the Vampire King and I am half demon.

"What!?" I said.

"I don't drink that much blood, I only suck the color red out of things. I can also fly and ect. I have many powers," he said.

He grabbed his chair and sat in front of me.

"It's true human," he said smiling.

I could feel him get closer to me and I liked it.

"You are some teacher," I said.

He put his face a few inches from mind and said," You better believe it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fionna's P.O.V **

I stared at Mr. Abadeer, he was so close to my face. I quickly got up.

"I have to go, I have a... Party to go to," I quickly said.

"It is 5:00," he said.

"Yeah," I said looking at the ground.

About half way through the door Mr. Abadeer said," Let's do this again. Next Friday, I think you will need it."

I turned around and said," Ok."

"Bye Fionna," he said.

"Bye Mr. Abadeer," I said.

I walked out of the school and walked to BMO's house. Her house was 2 streets away from the High school. As I was walking to her house I remembered how close Mr. Abadeer was to me. He seemed so irresistible, but I couldn't be in a relationship with my teacher. I wanted him, but it wouldn't work out. I knocked on BMO's door and a second later she opened the door.

"Hey Fionna," she said.

"Hey BMO, I need to talk to you," I said.

I came in her house and we went into her room. It was covered in video game posters, clothing, furniture, and video game consuls.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"It's about Mr. Abadeer," I said.

"Yeah he tutored you. Is he a bad teacher?" She asked.

"It's not that, I think I have a crush on him," I said.

"Oh Glob Fionna! A crush on your teacher? That's funny," BMO said.

"No it's not! I think he likes me to!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, while he was tutoring me at the end of the hour he came close to me. Like inches close to me, he was kissing distance," I said.

"Wow, I think your right. All I am saying is that you need to be careful," she said.

"Ok, thanks BMO," I said," We should go to Gumball's party later. Since it's 5:15."

"Yeah, we can hangout until it's 8:00. Then we will go to his house," she said.

We played video games for awhile until it was 8:00.

"It's 8:00," I said looking at the clock.

We left BMO's house and headed down the street. Gumball's house was on the same street as BMO's house. We heard the music outside of the house. Soon the lawn would be trashed and people would be all hungover. BMO opened the door and the music was blasting. We looked for Gumball, he was over by a keg.

"Hey Fionna. Hey BMO. Need a drink?" Gumball asked.

"Hey," we both replied.

I took a red cup from Gumball and drink in the beer. I wasn't going to get drunk tonight. I haven't ready been drunk before and I am not going to start.

All of a sudden I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I turned away and saw Flame Prince.

"Hey Fionna," he said sloppy.

It was 8:15 and he was already drunk.

"Hey FP," I said.

"Wow, you look sexy," he said.

"Um, thanks," I said.

I walked away with BMO and enjoyed the party. I was dancing with BMO and having fun for an hour. Then FP started to bother me again.

"Fionna come home with... me," he said.

"Leave me alone Flame Prince," I said.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside the house.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"No you're coming with me," he said.

I forgot he was an angry drunk. BMO came outside and grabbed FP's shirt.

"Let go of her!" She yelled.

Flame Prince grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. I saw fear in her eyes. He threw her on the ground, hard. I saw her head hit the ground and she groaned.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Nothing, now let's go to my place," he said with a smile.

I tried to loosen his grip, I kicked him and hit him. Then he slapped me in the face. I fell on the ground and felt my face, it was hot.

"Run Fionna! Run!" I heard BMO yell.

I ran away from Flame Prince as fast as I could.

"That's right! I don't need you, you whore!" He yelled.

My face was filled with tears. I felt like complete trash, I have never been treated like that. I ran so far that I made it to the school. I saw one car in the parking lot and a light on in the school. I ran up to the doors and surprisingly they were open. I went towards the light and went into a room. I didn't realize what room I went to since my face was filled with tears. I didn't even know why I was in the school. I was just so afraid that FP would follow me. When I went into the room someone was in there.

It was Mr. Abadeer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I saw Mr. Abadeer. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Fionna, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I couldn't talk. I was to busy crying. He walked up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Fionna, what happened?" He asked.

"I...Flame...," I managed to say.

He looked at my face with shock. I knew Flame Prince left a mark on my face.

"Your face. Someone hit you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"They must be made out of something hot," he said.

"Fire," I said.

"Fionna, it's ok. You're safe," Mr. Abadeer said.

I hugged him and I felt safe. He was surprised by it, but hugged me back. I came to my senses and took my arms off of him. Why did I hug him?

"Sorry," I said.

"It's ok. We need to get you cleaned up. Let me go get some paper towels from the bathroom," he said while leaving the room.

I stood there thinking about what happened. Why was he in the school so late? I felt my face, it felt really hot. Mr. Abadeer came in with some paper towels and started to wipe my face. I grabbed the paper towels out of his hand and started to wipe my own face. I didn't need help, I knew how to wipe my face.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked again.

He sat on the edge of a desk and waited for me to answer him.

"I was at a stupid party and my ex boyfriend was there. Then he got drunk and he took me outside and is didn't want to be out there so I started to hit him. Then he threw my friend on the ground and hit me in the face. My friend told me to run so I ran all the way here and saw a light on in the school and that's when I saw you. Wait, why are you here? It's later," I said.

"I am the person who closes up the school and I wasn't ready to go home so I worked on my lesson plans and stuff. It was quiet so I stayed longer than I thought. I was going home, but then you showed up," he said.

"Surprise," I said with a small smile.

"Well it's ok. I think you needed someone to talk to. Here," he said while handing me another paper towel.

My face started to feel better, but it burned.

"Oh, I need to be heading home. My sister might be worried about me," I said.

"Well I can give you a ride home. I don't think that going out there by yourself isn't a good thing to do right now," he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I said.

Mr. Abadeer turned off the lights and I followed him out of the school. He locked the front doors and we headed to the parking lot. I saw a beat up car, but it still looked like a cool car. It was some black mustang, I didn't know all the details of this car, but it was a beautiful car.

"I like your car," I blurted out as I got in the car.

"Thanks, so where do you live?" He asked.

I gave him directions to my house and we were on our way.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I said.

"Don't worry I won't," he said.

We reached my house and he stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

The house was dark, so I knew Cake was with her boyfriend.

"Hey Fionna," he said.

I turned towards him, inches from his face.

"Be careful," he said with a smile.

"I will," I said.

There was a moment of silence. He closed his eyes and leaned into me.

He kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fionna's P.O.V**

He kissed me.

At first I was shocked, but then enjoyed it. I kissed him back. He was good at this, unlike Flame Prince when we were younger. Ugh, to sloppy FP, keep that tongue in your own mouth! In the moment I forget that he was my teacher, but soon enough I have to snap back into reality. This is my teacher, not some highschool guy. I pushed off of him.

"I'm sorry. I can't. This isn't right," I said.

"Wait, it's ok. No one has to know," he sounded desperate.

I was desperate too. I wanted more, but I knew this isn't right.

"Mr. Abadeer, this isn't really legal. I mean you're my teacher and I'm your

student," I said.

"I know Fionna, but I can't help it. You're an amazing person. I can't get you out of my head,'' he said.

I blushed a little.

"Neither can," I said.

"Look we can keep this a secret, no one has to know. You're going to be out of highschool in a few months. Then we can tell people that we are together," he said.

He didn't have a smirk on his face, he was serious. Mr. Abadeer is different from all the other boys, I Wanted him. I thought about what he said.

"Ok. If we don't do this I think I might go crazy," I said with a smile.

"OH thank glob you said yes. Can I see your phone for a minute?" He asked.

I gave him my phone while he was typing something. A minute later he gave it back to me and I saw he put his number in my phone. But get this, his contact name was _THE SEXY BEAST THAT YOU CAN''T GET OVER._

I laughed a little and he said," Well it's true."

I turned around to face the dark, empty house. I closed Mr. Abadeer's door and said goodbye to him.

"Oh, Fionna," he said behind me.

I walked up to the car door and he rolled down the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Call me Marshall when we are out of school. Mr. Abadeer sounds weird when you call me it," he said.

I liked the name Marshall. It suit his appearance pretty well. His jet black hair was a little messy and he had a red jacket on. He looked like he could be in high school.

"Ok, Marshall,'' I said.

He was right. Marshall sounded better than Mr. Abadeer.

"Oh and Fionna,'' he said.

"Yeah?'' I asked.

"See you in class Monday,''he said with a wink.

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. I stood in front of the house for awhile. I can't believe it.

I am going out with my teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fionna's P.O.V **

When Monday came I was nervous about coming to school. I stayed in my room the whole weekend with Cake staying at Mocro's house. When I arrived at the school BMO stayed with me knowing that I was nervous about FP, but there was something else. I was nervous about seeing Mr. Abadeer, I mean Marshall.

When the bell rang BMO and I went our separate ways. I sat down in my seat and looked down at the desk, I was embarrassed to see Marshall. Even if no one knew. I heard him come in because all of the girls stopped talking. I heard an exchange of words, but I didn't pay attention to them.

It seemed like time flew because the bell rang. I got up and heard my name being called by Marshall. I went up to him and looked him in the eyes, his dark black eyes.

"Fionna, I know you have been avoiding me. I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to pick you up and go on a...date with me," he said.

I felt my face get red and I said," Ok."

I smiled and he said," I'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00."

"Ok," I said while walking out of the classroom.

A date! This would be fun! I hope this is going to be fun.

_**-Lunch- **_

I haven't told BMO about Marshall yet, but I am going to tell her soon. We sat down at a table outside waiting for PG and LSP to sit down.

"Fionna! Guess what! Nector, the guy in my History class, asked my out on a date!" She exclaimed.

"BMO! That's awesome! You said yes, right?" I asked.

"Of course. This Friday we are going to go see a movie together," she said.

"Well I hope you have fun," I said.

"I know. I don't know what to wear-"

"BMO, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"FlamePrince. He is coming over here," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"FlamePrince. He is coming over here," she said.

No, this can't be happening.

FlamePrince sat down at the table.

"We need to talk Fionna," he said.

"About what? About you hurting BMO and I?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"NO FP! You always do this. You drink way too much and then hurt people. I'm done, I'm leaving," I said.

I grabbed BMO and left FP at the table. I walked out of the lunch room and walked to my next class. The bell was going to ring anyway.

"Fionna No," I heard Flame Prince say.

Then I feel a pull on my arm. I turned around to see Flame Prince.

"Let go of me," I commanded.

"No, listen to me!" He said.

"No," I said.

I pulled on Flame Prince, but his grip was strong. BMO pulled on me, but she wasn't strong enough. My skin stated to burn. Then FlamePrince looked surprise, he fell to the ground fast. Then I saw Marshall behind him


	10. Chapter 10

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Marshall's eyes were turning a red color at first, but then they became black again.

"I'm sorry for Flame Prince you two. He is getting out of control so I am going to send him to he principal's office. I hope you're ok," he said calmly.

"Um. Yes, thank you Mr. Abadeer," BMO said behind me," Fionna I am going to my class. I will see you later."

BMO walked off in a hurry leaving me alone with Marshall. I looked down to see my arm burned from Flame Prince's hand. I hurt a lot, I need to go to the nurse's office.

"Let's take you to the nurse's office Fionna," Marshall said while picking Flame Prince up like he was as light as a feather.

He put the unconscious FP in the Principal's office and took me to the nurse.

"Those burns are going to stay there for awhile. 3-4 weeks Fionna, so be careful," the nurse said.

By the time Marshall and I walked out of the nurse's office the bell rung for the next period. We were in no rush so we talked quietly to each other.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you today," he said.

"It's not your fault. I would probably have my arm burned off if you weren't there," I said.

"Well I can't wait to take you out on Friday. See you later," he said walking to his classroom.

I can't wait for Friday.

For the next few days I tried to get the courage to tell BMO about Marshall and me, but I could never tell her.

On Friday after school I felt my heart racing. Marshall was taking me out on a date! I was thankful enough to have Cake out of town for a business trip or she would have been asking me a ton of questions on what I am doing.

~6:00 p.m~

I went up stairs to pick out an outfit, I wasn't going to wear what I had on at school. I took a shower to wash my blonde hair, it felt gross.

~6:20~

I got out of the shower and brushed my hair. I grabbed the purple towel on the counter and wrapped myself up with the towel. Then I began to blow dry my hair.

~6:35~

My long, blonde hair was straight and to my waist because I finally cut it. I walked into my room and opened up my drawer to pick out an outfit.

~6:45~

I put on some skinny jeans and a red tank top. Then I put on a gray tank top that had a big dream catcher on. I put on red converses and went in the bathroom to put some make up on.

~6:55~

I put on some mascara and chapstick because I didn't need much makeup on.

~7:00~

I waited nervously at the door. My heart was pounding fast because I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I was going on a date with my teacher.

Then I heard a loud knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Then I heard a loud knock on the door.

My heart started to race. It must be Marshall, oh glob. I am really nervous. I grabbed some money on the table. I walked slowly to the door and opened it feeling my hand shake. It was him. Marshall was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and dark black jeans. We both had matching red converses on. His jet black hair was a bit cleaned up, but it had an edgy look to it.

"Hey Fi," he said.

"Fi?" I questioned.

"It's a nickname I'm going to give you," he said.

I smiled a little.

"We should get going," he said.

I followed him to his car and he opened it for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said.

He got in the car and drove us to the next town over, Kirasd. I knew he did that incase someone saw us together. It seemed like he knew the place well because knew exactly were to go. He parked the car in front of this cafe. Marshall got out if the car and while he made his way over to my door I was shaking really bad because I was nervous. He opened my door, I thanked him, he said your welcome, and we made out way to the front door of the cafe. We walked inside and the smell of bread and coffee hit my nose.

"How much coffee is in here?" He asked.

"I know right," I said.

"What would you like to eat?" Marshall asked.

"Um," I said looking at the menu," I will just have the turkey sandwich mayo."

I gave him money to pay for it, but he refused to take it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah just go get a table," he said.

Since there was no one in the cafe sitting at a table I chose one by the window. A minute late he came with a number in his hand and sat down.

"I hope you like water because I got you some. It will be here when the food gets here," he said.

"Thanks for paying. So what did you order?" I asked.

"Strawberries and apples. Oh and also red punch," he said.

"Why did you get so many red things?" I asked.

"Well I drink the red color from stuff to survive," he said.

"This may sound rude, but what are you?" I asked.

"Wow. What am I, well that's a question. I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later. Well if you must know I am the Vampire King. I am half demon and half vampire," he said smiling.

" I thought that vampires drink blood," I said.

"It's not the blood we like. It's the color we like," he said.

Then someone with our food came to our table and grabbed the number on the table.

"Thank you," I said.

They just mumbled and walked off.

Ok...

"Here. Let me show you it," he said grabbing an apple.

He grabbed an apple and stuck his fang out. He sucked the color out of the apple and handed me it.

"Eat some of it," he said.

"Um... Ok," I said grabbing the gray apple.

I took a bite of it as it tasted like an ordinary apple.

"It tastes the same as any other apple," I said.

"I know. See, I just take the color out of the apple. Not the flavor," he said.

"That's really cool," I said.

We talked for awhile and had a few laughs when I noticed someone from a other side of the street coming towards the cafe.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"My friend BMO and her boyfriend Nector are walking towards this place," I said with my eyes wide opened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fionna's P.O.V **

"My friend BMO and her boyfriend Nector are walking towards this place," I said with my eyes wide opened.

Marshall grabbed the edge of the table and asked," What do mean?"

"I mean that they're coming towards US!" I exclaimed.

"Follow me," he said grabbing my hand.

I followed Marshall to the bathrooms and he walked us into the girls bathroom. Luckily there was no one in there. We went into the handicap stall and closed the door. Then Marshall all of a sudden started to float.

"You can fly?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. So I guess we wait this out," he said.

"I hope no one will come in here," I said.

"Yeah me too," he said.

"So... What else can you do?" I asked.

"Well since I am half vampire and half demon I have the power of Levitation, lighting things on fire with my mind, Telekinesis, Invisibility, I can raise the dead, I have rapid healing, I can Shape-shift, and I eat shades of red," he said.

"Wow. That's a lot of powers," I said amazed.

"Yeah, I get most of them from the demon side," he said," Well what powers do you have Fiona?"

"Um... I am pretty good with swords and stuff like that. I don't have any real powers. I had to work towards being good with swords," I said looking down.

"Humans are different, that's for sure. I've only seen a few in my life time," he said.

"Yeah, I haven't met any humans that are alive yet," I said.

"We'll be proud of being an alive human. You never see a human anymore," he said smiling.

"Ha ha. I guess so," I said.

Then we heard the sound of the bathroom door open. As the door was being swung open Marshall and I jumped a little. I moved to the farthest corner away from the stall door. I couldn't see who it was, but all she did was wash her hands and walk out of the bathroom door.

Marshall started to laugh and said," Well we dodged a bullet there."

"Yeah, that was close. So how long will we stay here?" I asked.

"We can go check now. Here follow me," he said.

Marshall put his feet on the ground and opened the stall. I followed him out of the stall. He opened the bathroom door slowly and looked out.

"I don't see anyone out there. Let's go. Your friend must have just left," he said.

I walked in front of Marshall and lead us towards the front door of the cafe. I walked around a huge booth when I heard someone calling out my name.

"Hey Fionna!"

Oh Glob, it's BMO.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

"Hey Fionna!" BMO said twice.

I turned around and I didn't see Marshall beside me. I walked slowly towards BMO and Nector.

"Hey... BMO," I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I'm doing some... um... shopping," I stuttered out.

"Oh cool. I wouldn't think to see you here. Haha, what a small world," she said smiling.

"Would you care to join us Fionna?" Nector asked.

"Uh no thanks. I'm meeting someone at another place, so I got to go," I said.

"Oh who are you meeting ?" BMO asked.

"Just Cake, she came back for today but she is leaving again tomorrow for another fashion convention," I said.

"Well tell her I said hi," BMO said.

"Will do. Bye guys," I said.

"Bye," BMO and Nector said at the same time.

I walked out of the cafe wondering were Marshall was because he was the one who would bring me home.

"Don't worry Fi. I'm right here," a voice said in the dark.

"Marshall? Is that you?" I asked.

A figure came out of the shadows, it was Marshall.

"That was close," I said.

"I know. Haha. It's fun sneaking around with each other," he said winking.

"Yeah, I could get use to this," I said smiling.

"Let's get you home before anyone else you know sees you with me," he said.

We walked to the car and he opened my door for me. What a gentlemen. I got in his car and he closed the door. He walked to the other side and got in. Marshall started the car and we where on our way. About 5 minutes before we arrived at my house I talked.

"Hey Marshall," I said.

"Yeah Fi," he said.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this on the first date, but why haven't you killed me already?" I asked.

He slammed his foot on the brake and the car stopped about 20 feet after he put his foot on the brake. I went forward, but luckily I stopped myself from hitting my face on the dashboard.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," I said.

"No. It's ok. I would have asked the same thing if I were you," he said looking down," the reason why I haven't killed you is because I think your more than a meal. Your something special, I never met anyone like you."

"Oh, really. Wow. Well I guess better get going again," I said.

Marshall sped the car up again and he said," Sorry about slamming on the brakes. I didn't know you where going to ask that question."

"Sorry about asking it in the car," I said laughing a little.

We laughed together and we where at the house. He walked me to the front door and we looking into each other's eyes. Him looking at bright blue eyes and me looking into dark black eyes.

"I had a great time tonight," I said.

"Me too," he said.

A few seconds went by and he closed his eyes then leaned into me. His lips on my lips felt so good. I kissed him back and place my hand on the back of his head feeling his soft jet black hair. He put his hand on the back of my head and we kissed for awhile. We parted from each other and we looked at each other. Marshall smiling which made me smile even more.

"I got to go, but I'll see you again," he said.

We said our goodbyes and he walked to his car. As he got to the driver side I turned away and opened the door.

"Hey Fi!" I heard Marshall call out.

I turned around and saw Marshall standing by the driver seat's door.

"I'll see you in class on Monday," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fionna's P.O.V**

The weekend went by quickly. Cake decided that she was going to stay for the fashion convention for another week and come home on Friday night. When Monday came I wasn't embarrassed to go to Marshall's class. I really wanted to go to his class and see him. When I went to his class I actually paid attention to what he was teaching and I learned about the Mushroom war. Soon enough the bell rang and I grabbed my backpack to go to my next class. When I passed Marshall he pulled my arm and pushed me back.

"I need to talk to you," he said letting go of my arm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come by my classroom after school. Then we will talk," he said.

"Um ok," I said while leaving.

As I walked to my next class I was wondering what he was talking about. Was it something important? Did someone see us the other day? My mind was racing because I wanted to know what he was talking about. I wasn't talking much the rest of the day because I was thinking about what Marshall said. Even at lunch I wasn't talking to BMO much. I was just out of the zone.

-After school-

When the bell rang confirming that school was over I rushed all the way to Marshall's classroom. I finally get to know what Marshall wanted to talk to me about. My head hurt from thinking about it so much. I got to the front of his door, which was already opened, and rushed inside.

"You were that excited to see me?" I heard a voice ask to my left.

I didn't see Marshall any where. All I saw was the closet sized storage in his room, desks, and normal school stuff. Them Marshall appeared sitting on one of the desks with his feet touching the ground. Ugh, invisibility isn't the way to greet people.

"Please tell me what you wanted to tell me. I can't stop wondering what your going to say and my head hurts from thinking about it so much," I said.

"It's about Flame Prince," he said looking at me.

I froze.

"W-what?" I muttered.

"Well right now he is in a flame chamber because he can't control himself right now. He's not compatible with himself," he said.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"But he will be back next Monday because they say he can control most of himself," Marshall said," I'm telling you this because I don't want him to hurt you. He may not be able to control himself when he is around you. I up just want you to be safe."

Marshall got off of the desk and walked up to me. He closed the door behind me and locked it. There is was, my back against the door, Marshall's left hand pushed up on the door next to my right shoulder, and our faces inches apart. Hello.

"Let's try something new," he said.

Then he kissed me up against the door. The kiss was surprising, but nice and soft. I relaxed into the kiss and kissed Marshall back. Without realizing it I pushed Marshall onto his desk, the kiss was so good I didn't realize my surroundings. Marshall flipped up around. I put my back on top off his desk and he was bending over me to kiss me. He started to move his hands to my shirt, it was a button up shirt. He continued to kiss me and unbutton my shirt. It was pretty good. When he reached my last button we heard a knock on the door.

"Fionna are you there? I saw you come in here," BMO said.

Why does it have to be now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Fionna are you there? I saw you come in here," BMO said.

"Shit," I heard Marshall say under his breath.

I looked at Marshall leaning over me and saw his eyes were turning red. I put my hand on his right shoulder and shook him. He bonked his eyes again and I saw his black eyes coming back. I buttoned up my shirt quickly and sat on top of a student desk. Marshall fixed his hair and went towards the door. He opened it to see BMO standing there smiling.

"Hey Fionna, we were walking home together so I came to get you," she said.

"We're in the middle of something," Marshall said.

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

I thought quickly and said," No we're not. I was just leaving."

Marshall asked," What?"

His eyes were turning red again. I grabbed my backpack and walked past him.

"Come on BMO, I'm done here," I said.

I grabbed BMO and walked out of the school doors.

"What was that about?" BMO asked.

"Um... Marshall I mean Mr. Abadeer was talking to me about my grades and how they were dropping. But they're fine, a B in his class won't kill me. He was just overreacting," I said.

"Oh ok. It was weird that the door was lock," BMO said.

"Oh, I know right. Sometimes his door locks because it is broken," I said.

"Ok," she said.

We walked together until we had to go our separate ways.

"Bye Fionna," BMO said.

"Bye BMO," I said.

We went our separate ways and I grabbed my phone out of my backpack. I went through my contacts and called Marshall. I heard the phone ring and then someone answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Fi," Marshall said.

"Sorry about what I said. It was to make BMO believe me and she did," I said.

"Alright, well I want to finish up what we started," he said.

I knew he was smiling on the phone.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you meet me at my house? My sisters out of town right now," I said.

"Sure. I'll meet you there," he said.

"Bye Marshall," I said.

"Bye Fi," he said.

The call ended and I got home. My teacher is coming over and I can't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fionna's P.O.V **

When I got home I put my backpack on the floor and sighed. BMO keeps interrupting Marshall and I when we are together, but it's not her fault. She doesn't know the pat we are a thing. I sat on the couch waiting for Marshall. 20 minutes later I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV because he hasn't showed up yet. I flip through the channels, but there is nothing on so I just watch some cartoon on the TV. I think about Marshall and I. How we sneak around with each other and how we have some sort of connection. I haven't had a big connection like that with anyone, including Flame Prince. I shiver to that name. If it wasn't for Marshall I don't know where I would be right now. I would probably be chased by him some more if he wasn't there.

-An Hour Later-

I watch some TV and wait for Marshall to come over. It's 6:00 right now. My stomach growls so I get up off the couch and go into the kitchen. I pull out some leftovers from the night before and place them on a plate. I heat up the spaghetti in the microwave for a few minutes and wait for the microwave to ding. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* I pull out the hot spaghetti and close the microwave door. I sit at the old table and eat my spaghetti. I wonder why Marshall hasn't been to my house yet. Maybe he has to do some paper work or he has to go to a meeting. I flip through the channels and watch some more cartoons.

-Another LONG Hour Later-

I finish my spaghetti and place my plate in the sink. Marshall hasn't dropped by yet and it's 7:15. I walk to the couch and lay there for a bit. Waiting on people sucks. My eyes start to close and I can't keep them open.

-An Hour Later-

*DING DONG* I open my eyes up and get up to see who is at the door. I look at the clock and it's 8:15. I get my hair out of my face and walk to the door. I open the door to see Marshall standing there.

"Hey Fi. Sorry for the wait. We had a meeting that took forever," he said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on in," I said opening the door.

He walks in and I close the door.

"Nice house," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

We walk over to the couch and we sit down. Marshall grabs the remote and turns the TV off. He looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Let's finish what we started," he said.

He leans over me and I grab his shirt. We look at each other and smile. I kiss him and it's a passionate kiss. We kiss each other until we're out of breath. We breath hard and he gets up. At first I am confused and I want him to come back. Then he picks me up in his arms, bridal style and smiles at me.

"I'm guessing you have a bedroom," he says with a devious smile.

This is real business now.

"Up stairs," I said pointing up.

We flies us up to my room and sets me on my blue bed. He pushes me down and kisses me. He was taking off my clothes while I did the same thing to him. I was nervous about this, but I honestly felt comfortable with him. We kissed more and more. He kisses me all over my body and I started to moan later on ;) then I remember us finishing and we laid back down on the bed side by side. We both were panting hard. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15 already. Oh my glob that lasted long. He pulls me closer to him and we lay together.

"You know this isn't just a fling. I want to make this an actual relationship with you," Marshall said.

"I do to. I feel something special when I am with you, so I want to be with you," I said.

"I think we can manage that," Marshall said winking at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the sun rising. It was sunny, but still a little dark outside. It's been a habit of me waking up when the is sun rising for some odd reason. I rub my eyes and regain my memory of last night. I'm a bit slow in the morning. I remember Marshall coming over to my house and we got into it pretty quickly. It was so goooood. Oh my glob I have never felt like that. I finally did tier 15 and I wasn't nervous throughout any of it. I remember us falling asleep after we talked about having a serious relationship and that's all I remember. He probably went home after I fell asleep. I put my hand beside my hip, but I touch something cold. I jump up quickly and realize it was Marshall. Holy shit he's still here. Well what a surprise. His body was covered up by the blankets so I didn't see him. A chill went threw my body and I realize I am NAKED. I look at my clock and it's 5:30. School starts at 8:00 so I have plenty of time to get ready. Even though I have a while to get dressed I needed to because I wanted to cover up my body. I go over to my drawers and pull out a white bra and pair of underwear. I put it on and continue to pull out a pair of dark colored jeans. I put them on and I go through my drawers looking for a shirt.

When I continue to look for a shirt I hear, "You look better without a shirt on."

My face turns red and I turn around to see Marshall sitting up.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Marshall said with a smirk.

"Just...stop..never mind," I said turning around to find a shirt.

I pull one out, a plain white T-shirt, and I felt something cold next to me. I jump a little to see Marshall next to me.

"Damn you're fast," I said.

I look down to realize that Marshall only has black boxers on. My face turns red again.

Marshall notices that I looked at him and asks,"You like the view?"

"No," I said quickly.

"That's not what you were thinking last night," Marshall said with a smile.

"Ok. It a nice view. A really nice view," I said.

I grab my light blue jacket on the desk next to the dresser and put it on. I zip it up enough to were there is some of my white T-shirt showing.

"Don't you have to go to school early?" I asked.

Marshall said, "Like an hour early, so I think I'll leave in a few minutes, but it gives me time to do this."

He leans in and kisses me. I give into it and kiss him back. In the middle of the kiss there is a loud crashing sound from down stairs. Marshall pulls he towards him and he holds on to me tight.

"Before we go down stairs you should get dressed," I said.

He laughs a little and said," Yeah."

He goes over to his clothes and quickly puts them on. I walk over towards my desk and I reach over it to grab my crystal sword. I pull it out and see Marshall fully dressed next to me.

"Were did you get that?" He asked.

"It was a gift. Now let's go see what that crashing noise was," I said.

"Ok," he said.

He floats above me looking for someone braking in the house. I climb down the ladder quietly to smell something cooking. Is that bacon...pancakes I smell? I flip the power switch on to be blinded by the light for a few moments. When I regain my sight I see Cake standing there.

"Cake what are you doing here!?" I ask.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I decided to post this chapter on Wednesday because it is so short. That way there could be a more exciting chapter this Saturday. This is a one time thing, so don't expect this next Wednesday. Haha.

-Adrianna

**Fionna's P.O.V **

"Cake what are you doing here!?" I ask.

"I got time off of work today so I came home early. Sorry if I startled you," Cake said.

I looked around for Marshall, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He must be invisible.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Not long, just about 20 minutes or so," Cake said flipping the bacon pancakes.

"Well I'll be right back. I forgot my jacket," I said.

"Ok honey. The food will be right in a few minutes," Cake said.

I climbed up the ladder to get upstairs and I didn't see Marshall anywhere. When I walked into my room there was a note left in my bed.

Fionna,

I see your sister is here so I took off. See you at school later.

-Marshall

I grabbed the note and put it in the closet so Cake wouldn't see the note. I don't need her to find out about Marshall and I for awhile.

"Breakfast is really!" Cale yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming," I said.

Threw out the months Marshall would come over and hang out with me. BMO would come over at least once a week if not more. Everything was fine and I loved spending time with Marshall. Cake would go out of town a lot, but I wouldn't be lonely because I was with Marshall. But when winter break came around, something changed.


	19. Chapter 19

Early 4th of July present. Happy 4th of July even if you don't celebrate it. Ha. Enjoy.

-Adrianna

**Fionna's P.O.V**

**_~First Day of Winter Break~_**

We have 2 weeks off of school for winter break and I am so excited! In two days it will be Christmas, one of my favorite holidays. I'm at the mall with BMO trying to figure out a gift for Marshall and Cake. I already have BMO's gift wrapped up and ready to go. It's a new game for her gameboy that comes out during the summer next year, but I got it sooner because Cake has a friend that is in charge of the game. I'm glad that I can get BMO something special since she is my best friend. I'm going to get Cake a new designing book for her work because the one she has now is falling apart.

BMO tugs on my jacket and said," There's the place for Cake's designing book. I'm going to the store next door, so I'll meet you outside when you're done."

"Ok," I said.

We go our separate ways and I walk into the store for Cake's book. Walking down the book aisle I think about what I should get for Marshall. I draw a blank on what to get him. I mean what should I get my boyfriend/teacher. Then it hits me, he said he likes playing his guitar so I could get him an awesome guitar. I grab a design book for Cake and go up to the counter to pay for it. I walk out of the store with a bag and see BMO waiting for me.

"So what do you want to do next?" BMO asks.

"Let's go to the music shop!" I exclaim.

"Ok girl, clam down. We'll go," BMO said.

We walk to the music store and BMO keeps on looking at my oddly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering why you want to go to the music store so badly," BMO said.

"Um...it's for Cake's present. She wants to learn how to play a guitar," I said.

"Oh ok. I didn't know she wanted to play," she said.

BMO pushes the door of the music store open and we walk in. There's all kinds of instruments here. Drums, pianos, guitars, horns, and so much more. It's crazy what you can fit in this tiny store. I got to the guitar section and looked for one that Marshall would like, particularly a bass guitar. There was one covered in rainbows and one that was made out of wood. Then I looked at one in a giant glass case. Every part of the bass was black. It's flawless material made it shine and it looked awesome.

"This is the one," I said to BMO.

"That looks cool, but is that Cake's style?" BMO asked.

"Um...yeah. Don't worry about it," I said.

We walked out of that store with that bass in a case and me not having any money left. It was worth it though.

**_~Christmas Eve~_**

I gave BMO her present this morning and she loved it. BMO gave me a special water sword because I'm all about swords! We ate pancakes today with Cake and watched a movie. When BMO left Cake got a call from her cell. She had a bad look on her face when the call ended.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry Fionna, but there is an emergency at work," Cake said.

"Well at least you will be here for Christmas," I said cheerfully.

"That's the problem. I'll be gone for Christmas. I return the day after Christmas. A fashion show went wrong so I need to fix it," Cake said sadly.

"Oh, well it's ok. You can't help it," I said,

"Will you be ok tomorrow?" Cake said.

"We can have Christmas the day you return," I said.

"Ok," Cake said.

Cake got packed up for work and left the house at 8:00 p.m. We said ours good byes and Cake was off. I looked at my phone and decided to call Marshall. I hate being lonely.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Fionna, what's up?" Marshall asked.

"My sister at won't be here today or tomorrow. I though you wanted to hangout," I said.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes," he said.

"Okay bye," I said.

"Bye," Marshall said.

We hung up on each other and I waited for him to come over.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

**Ding Dong**

I opened the door to see Marshall standing there.

"Hey Fi," he said.

"Hey Marsh," I said.

He came inside and I closed the door.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Marshall asked.

"Um..probably watching TV since I will have nothing else to do," I said.

"Well how about I spend Christmas with you?" Marshall asked.

"What about your family?" I asked him.

"I don't ready speak to them so I don't ready do much for Chrsitmas," he said.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed.

"Well I got you a present, but you can't have it until tomorrow," he said.

"Me too, but I can give you another present right now," I said winking at Marshall.

"Oh yeah. Let me unwrap it them," he said.

He pick me up bridal style and flew us to my room.

**_-WARNING THIS IS A GRAFIC SCENE. SEXUAL CONTEXT WILL BE USED- _**

Soon enough they were on Fionna's bed. Marshall's hands pulled off Fionna's shirt while she did the same to him. Then next moved was their pants. Fionna was in her bra and panties while Marshall wore him boxers. They kissed each other more and more until they wanted to go deeper. Fionna lied on the bed while Marshall hovers over her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a smirk.

"Ok," he said.

He pulled off her underwear and pulled down his underwear. The tip of him touched her and she reacted quickly. Fionna grabbed the sheets instantly as he pushed in slowly.

"Oh my glob!"

Fionna screamed once he was all the way in. He stopped.

"No don't stop, I'm ok!"

Whipping her forehead, she thought the worst was over. Making small strokes, he pushed and pulled inside her. Fionna's cries and moans edged him to move on. He pulled out of her body and Fionna was below his waist. By then, Fionna's mouth held the boy. Slow breaths emerged from his mouth as she bobbed up and down. Fionna read about how to do this and she knew how to do it right. The blue circles in her eyes went wide after she swallowed. She pulled her head up and Marshall kissed her neck. They got off of each other and laid down next to each other

"That was great," Fionna said.

"No kidding," Marshall said.

The cuddled with each other for awhile and fell asleep together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke up to see Marshall not there. I have some underwear on and a loose blue shirt on me that was 3 sizes to big. It's 12:30 and I don't hear anything. He must have gone home. I walk down stairs to see Marshall cooking something in the oven and several pots on the stove. He had on normal teenager clothes, he really looked like a teenager from behind.

"What's all this?" I ask him.

"Well since you don't have your sister this Christmas I thought I would cook you a Christmas meal," he said," There's mash potatoes, green beans, rolls, macaroni and cheese, and ham."

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I went to the store and bought it," he said with a smile.

"You can't even eat any of this," I said.

"Well I bought red food coloring so that way I can suck at the red out if everything. It's kinda like eating with you," he said.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it," I said.

I hugged him from behind and stood there for awhile.

"The meal will be ready soon. Go get dressed and then meet me down here," he said.

"Ok," I said.

I went up stairs and put on some dark colored jeans and a light blue sweater that had white snowflakes on the bottom of it. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. Lucky my hair is semi straight and it looks good. I walked down stairs again and sat at the table. Marshall put him plate on the end of the table and place mine in front of me. I got a big whiff of the ham and felt myself about to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and put up the toilet seat. I threw up and I heard Marshall coming in the bathroom. He holds my hair up while I throw up which really helps. When I'm done throwing up I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth. I flush the toilet and sit back.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know why I threw up. I just smelled the ham and threw up," I said.

"The ham was fully cooked. Has this happened to you before?" He asks.

"No, never," I said.

He had a worried look in his eyes and wasn't telling me something.

"Marshall what's wrong?" I said.

"Fi, I think you might be pregnant," he said.

My whole world dropped.

"Wait what? No it couldn't be," I said.

"When pregnant women smell meat the throw up even if they love meat," he said.

"I need to go to the store and pick something up," I said.

"Ok," he said.

He didn't ask what because he knew what I was getting.

"I'm going to the store that is less than half a mile away. I'll be right back," I said.

"Ok," he said.

I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. I can see the store from my house so it isn't a long walk.

When I get there I look at the family planning area. I find a pregnancy test and grab it before anyone sees me. There is self checkout thank glob. I don't see anyone so I pay for the test and run out of there. It embarrassed me to get one of these things. I wasn't planning on buying this thing until I was 23, somethings change. I run to the house because I am so nervous on what my results will be. What if I am pregnant. Will Marshall leave me? How will I explain this to Cake and everybody else? I open the door to the house to see Marshall standing there.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said.

"Sure ok," Marshall said.

I open the door to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I don't know if I want a baby right now. There will be a lot of questions about the baby. It will put Marshall in jail if I am pregnant. Everyone will look at me differently maybe even Cake. I open the box and take the test out. The directions say one line no, two lines yes. Here goes nothing. I sit on the toilet and pee on the test. It takes a minute for the results to show up and I wait. My heart started to race and I got butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what to expect. A minute is up and I look at the test.

Two lines.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the short chapter_

_-Adrianna_

**_Fionna's P.O.V _**

Two lines. Those two words repeat in my mind. Two lines. I lay back on the bathroom wall. So this is how it starts. I can't tell this to anyone, but people might notice. Glob how could I be so stupid? This was a bad idea in the first place.

"Fi, you ok?" Marshall asks through the door.

I can't find the words to tell him about this. He has a right to know, but I just break down in tears. My hands are over my head and I cry. The bathroom door opens and I can't help but to yell.

"GET OUT!" I scream.

He doesn't leave.

I throw the test at him and yell," OUT!"

This is embarrassing. He doesn't even need to look at it to know the results. Marshall comes closer and hugs me while I cry.

"I'm so sorry Fi. I didn't want this to happen," he said.

I stop crying and look at him straight in the eye.

"What do we do now?" I mumble out.

"I don't know, but I will be there with you," he said.

"What is going to happen to me?" I ask.

"I have an idea but this hasn't really happened before," he said looking down," The baby will be ready to be born at a faster pace than the normal nine months for humans. Since it has demon and vampire genes with your human genes it with be a cross breed. Demon and vampire babies are both born in 4 months, but human babies are born in 9 months. So it seems that the baby will be born around the time that school gets out."

"Ok," I said.

"You may have to turn into a vampire to survive the babies birth though," he said.

"A Vampire? I'm not ready for this," I said nervously," I can't do this."

I got up, but Marshall stopped me at the door.

"You can't run away from this, this is serious!" He exclaimed.

"I know it is. How do you think I feel, I mean I have to carry it. It is going to be hard carrying this baby. If the secret gets out then people will be suspicious on who the father is. They will ask me who the father and I don't know what to tell people. I don't know what Cake would do if she found out. I'm just afraid," I said.

"I'm afraid too. Remember that you're not alone, you will always have me no matter what. I will be there for you two. Since I live alone we can keep all the baby stuff in my house and when the baby comes you and I can just live there. By the time the baby is here you'll be graduated and you can move out of the house. It's going to be okay," he said.

"You sure it's going to be okay?" I asked.

"Promise," he said.

"Won't it be obvious though. When the baby is big enough it will stretch my stomach making it obvious that I'm pregnant," I said.

"Vampire babies do not need a lot of room to grow while they're in their mother's stomach. As they develop they will be bigger and bigger, they grow at a faster pace than a normal child when they are toddlers. But when they are babies they are smaller than the normal baby size. It may not show, but we can't be for sure because we don't know if it will take your human genes more or my genes more. We will just have to see," Marshall said.

"Ok. I'm going to throw all this away and I'll meet you on the couch," I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said picking up the test and it's box.

He nodded his head and walking into the living room. I threw all the packaging in my trash can up stairs so that way Cake won't know about any of this. When I came back downstairs I saw the meat put up.

"I knew that you couldn't stand the smell of meat at the moment so I just put it away," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

We sat down on the couch and laid into each other's arms. I sat there thinking to myself, what am I going to do?


	22. Chapter 22

**_Fionna's P.O.V _**

Winter Break is over and I haven't been showing yet. I know it will come soon though. Cake doesn't suspect anything. It will be a matter of time until she notices. I have been secretly collecting diapers and wipes for the baby. Every time Cake leaves for a trip she gives me money and whatever I don't spend is mine plus I have some money saved up. Marshall says that he has a friend who is a doctor that can get me in for ultra sounds, but I will need to go to a hospital for when the baby is born. Marshall and I will go somewhere out of town to go to a hospital.

Today after school I go to see Marshall and discuss the baby.

He pulled up some information on vampires and humans mating together. I walk into the classroom and shut the door.

"What did you find?" I ask.

"Well I seems that when vampires and humans have a baby the genes clash together of each species. When the process is over the baby will soon be ready to be born. Just like I said the baby will be born around the time you graduate. The thing is, the baby will need to drink blood the first time it gets hungry. But after that we can either choose for it to drink blood or human food. It can have both, but we will want it to eat human. The only reason why it needs to drink blood for first time is because their body will want blood since the vampire gene is stronger than the human gene. After the baby has some blood it will become calm and it will be in the period where we decide whether or not we want it to be a blood sucking monster," he said.

"Marshall not a monster because you have the ability to do that. You don't use that ability so you're not a monster, you can't help it. Don't be so down on yourself. You're not monster," I said.

"I'm a vampire and a demon they are both monsters and since I am both of those things that makes me a monster," he said,"I just don't want it to be evil."

"I know you want what's best for the baby and I understand. We are both righteous so won't be evil. Trust me," I said,"What other information is on the baby?"

"Depending on our genes the baby might have some of my powers or not," he said.

"Oh Marshall. I'm so scared," I said dropping to my knees.

He comes over and holds me.

"I know. I am too but we will both get through this together," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll be there every step of the way," he said.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

Ever since Marshall Lee and I had the talk about the baby we have became more serious about the baby's future. We both don't know about if the baby will be born with or without Marshall Lee's powers. We don't know if the baby will become evil. I will try my best to make sure this baby has the brightest future it can get. My first appointment is today and I'm kind of excited. Even though I shouldn't be because this is a really big deal. The doctor's office is about 5 miles away from my house so tonight, after hours, we will sneak in and get my ultrasound to see if the baby is healthy.

"Fi we have to go," Marshall said.

"I know hold on. I have to make sure Cake knows I'm going with BMO to the movies," I said.

"Ok," he replies.

Marshall is waiting for me at the end of the street, so Cake won't see him. I walk all the way to the house and Cake and I say our goodbyes. She doesn't walk me to the front door because she is watching her favorite show The Kardashians. Now I'm walking all the way back to Marshall's car and we drive off to our appointment. I can tell he is nervous, his palms look sweaty and he's shaking a little bit.

I look at him concerned and then ask," Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous a little bit," he said nervously.

I touch his shoulder and said," Don't worry. It's going to be ok. We will get through this together. I promise."

"Ok, thanks Fi. You're taking this pretty well," he said.

"Yeah, I'm as nervous as you are though. But I can hide it better," I smirked.

"Yeah yeah," he said.

We arrive at the clinic where Marshall's friend is. It's a huge brown building and most of the lights are off except one. Marshall comes over and opens my door.

"You know I can open the door myself, I'm not helpless," I said.

"I know, I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"Look, don't worry about me. It's ok," I said.

"No it's not. You're carrying my child right now. I want to make sure you're always ok," he said.

"Thanks for the concern, but calm down. It's ok," I said.

We walk up to the doors and meet Marshall's friend. He's covered in fur and his eyes are red. There's a scar on the right side of his eye.

"Marshall, it's been awhile," he says.

"Two years, am I right?" Marshall asks.

"Two years. So this must be Fionna?" His friend asks.

"Yep, I'm Fionna," I said.

"Well I'm Dr. Frisia but you can call me Mason," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Well let's just not stand here with their tails shaking, let's get inside," Mason said.

"Some of us don't have to tails Mason," Marshall said.

"Oh I forgot you're vampire and she's a human. I guess werewolf's are different at times," he said.

A werewolf. That makes since. We walk down a narrow hall way and enter a little room with a small machine inside it.

"Just sit down here Fionna and we will get you checked out," Mason said.

I sat on a hospital like bed and waited for the Doctor to say something.

"We will check the baby's heart and see what we can find. Now I'm putting some of this ultrasound gel on your stomach, but it's cold," Mason said.

Mason squeezed the gel on my stomach and rubbed it around. He wasn't kidding, it was cold. He then put a tool on my stomach that read the sound waves in my stomach. Mason was looking at a screen the a tool was hooked up to.

"Well it seems that your baby is very healthy right now," he said.

"What a relief," I said.

Marshall said," Well as long as the baby is healthy that's fine with me."

"Wait," Mason said.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat. What's wrong?

"Oh my glob," he said.

"What!?" Marshall exclaimed.

Mason looked at both of us," They're twins."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

"What!?"

"I'm afraid so," Mason said.

"No it can't be, no this can't be happening," I said.

"Sorry you two, but we need to leave. Someone might come back so let's get out of here," Mason said.

Marshall is just standing there in silence. Not a sound and barely and movement apart from walking down the hall. I'm just shaking right now. Twins! It's my first and it had to be twins. Great, more stuff to get and more stress. Ugh this is a lot to take in.

"Look I'm sorry about this mishap with you two, but Fionna I know a recipe to help you with this kind of thing. This stress and carrying two babies that are different species will take a toll on you so here's a recipe to help your body relax," he said while giving me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll meet you in the car Fi. I need to talk to Mason," Marshall finally said.

I walk to the car and sit in it. I see Marshall talking to Mason, but he's not freaking out. It looks like a normal conversation. The piece of paper Mason gave me is wrapped up in my hand. I open it up to see a recipe for a drink.

_-Vampire Stress Relief-_

_2 chopped up WHITE onions_

_2 cauliflowers _

_2 peeled potatoes_

_2 cups of sugar _

_2 cups of flour_

_1 drop of humans blood._

What is this? This sounds like a terrible recipe. Why are all these foods grouped together? I wonder why you need a drop of human blood. Weird. Marshall opens the drive side of his door and gets in the car. We drive off to my house, but then he pulls to the side of the road.

"Why did we stop?" I ask him.

He sits there for a minute before speaking," Fionna... I... I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't you get it? This is now a more harder task to hide. I though one was hard, but two is to much," he said.

"What do you think we should do then?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think what ever you have for the babies we should keep at my house, so we can be prepared when they are born. Here's the thing, it's to dangerous for you to give birth to two babies. You have to go to a hospital, Mason can't deliver them," he said.

"Oh glob, this whole thing is spiraling out of control," I said.

" Look I know this is hard for all of us to take in, but we can't just sit here and wait for them to come. Soon your stomach will get bigger and people may start to notice, but we can hide them. Mason said that you will not be showing until it is about a month before they are born. Until then we just have to stay low with this and gather up as much stuff as we can. Fionna, I want to have these kids with you and no one else. Fionna, don't worry we'll make it through this. We're both strong," he said.

I stayed there for minute until I said," Thanks Marshall, I want to have these kids with you too. I'm just afraid that people will find out, but with us two together we can figure this out and everything will be ok."

"Now let's get you home before your sister gets worried about you," Marshall said.

We roll back on to the road and we head towards my house. Marshall stops three houses down from my house so that way Cake will not see his car and questions me.

"I wish I could drop you off closer to your house, but we know that Cake will ask who dropped you off," Marshall said.

"Yeah I know," I said,"By the way the recipe that Mason gave to me doesn't make any sense."

He laughs a little and said," Well all those foods have something in common, they're all white. So when the drop of human blood is added to the mixture those white food will turn red and I will be safe for you to eat and the babies. The babies will get nutrients out of the food and you will feel a lot better. It would be better if you are more red foods that way they could get some nutrients out of that. The recipe might taste bad so drink at your know risk."

"Haha ok," I said.

I look at Marshall and Marshall looks at me. I smile at him and he copies what I do. I lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back. I kiss him until I'm out of breath. I pull back and I got out of the car. We say our goodbyes and I walk towards my house, but then I hear his car coming up to me.

"Hey Fionna," He calls from his car.

I turn around and ask," What?"

"I love you," he said.

Smile girl grew on my face and I said," I love you to."

He drives off leaving me wondering, Why I am so happy when I just had some bad news?


	25. Chapter 25

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

Being pregnant and having twins is harder than I thought. Especially when you're trying to hide it. But that recipe that Mason gave me actually really helped me surprisingly. My back didn't hurt anymore and some of the stress was lifted off but the question was, when would I tell Cake about this or if I would ever tell her? I'm always nervous around her and I think Cake is starting to notice. Sometimes she asks me if everything is okay and I have to lie to her and say that I'm fine even when I'm about to break down. It's the start of February and I can see a small size bulge coming out of my body. Right now I'm standing at the mirror feeling the little bulge. It's so fragile like and it's coming out of my body. I smile little to myself and forget about all what happened. I'm excited to have these babies with Marshall, even with everything following up. Just want to be with Marshall, the babies, and Cake. I want to be with my family; Marshall and the babies included. I want to have a normal life, but that's not happening. Now I have to play my cards right. I'm not going to be a housewife, but I will take care of my family. I want to make more my life I'm not going to sat around and be like oh poor me. I have to do this. I chose to do this and I'm dealing with this now so I need to get with the program and start moving on with my life. Marshall and I are collecting baby stuff and I'm trying to figure out a way to tell Cake. Think I'm going to tell Cake in two months about the babies. I think that's when she'll notice that I'm not just getting bigger, that I'm having twins. I know that she'll be disappointed in me and I hope she takes a this very well. I don't know if I am going to tell her about Marshall being the father. I haven't figured that part out yet. I'm laying in my bed and looking at the ceiling. Cake is on a business trip and will be home in 2 days so I'm just here all alone in the house. All of the sudden there's a tapping noise on my window. Looking over, I see Marshall with a big smile on his face and waving frantically like a little kid. Smile grows on my face and I opened my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," he said with a smirk.

He is holding something in his black jacket, but I can't tell what it is. I'll let him in and he goes over to my bed.

"What is in your jacket?" I ask.

"Since we are having these two kids together, why can't we have fun? I had the movie, Heat Signature, and some candy. This will be our third-ish fourth-ish date. Besides I wanted to come over to hang out with you and see how you're doing," he said.

"Oh my Glob! I love Heat Signature!" I exclaimed," What a gentle men."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go down stairs and watch this movie all ready," he said.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the couch in the living room. He puts in the movie and it starts playing.

"See isn't this nice. We don't have worry about all the baby drama right now. We are just two cross lovers watching a movie," he said.

"How knew that you were so romantic," I said.

He's cheeks got bright red. We laid there together all bundled up. He was right, we were just cross lovers.

-In the morning-

Something loud woke me up. I could tell what it was, but it was loud. I open my eyes and I see that the comfort of Marshall is gone. Where is he? The screaming continues and my brain connects to whose voice it is. I jump up and I find Marshall in front if me with a scared look on his face.

He whispers to me," Your sister is home."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry for Publishing late. No internet. **_

_**-Adrianna **_

_**Fionna's P.O.V**_

He whispers to me," Your sister is home."

My heart stopped when he said that. I felt light headed all of a sudden and my vision was a little bit blurry. With some of the clear vision I had in my eyes I saw Cake in front of me. Marshall was behind me. She was not happy, this is the maddest I have ever seen her. I felt myself tremble. Everything felt numb.

"Keep calm, don't tell her much. It's ok," Marshall whispered into my ear.

I felt my balance come back a little and I looked Cake into the eyes.

Cake started to yell at me, "Who is this? What did you two do? I come home early and I see you sleeping on this random guy I don't know! How could you do this? You're only 17! I thought that I was going to surprise you and we would hangout, but I see you with this guy. I don't even know what his face looks like! Come out of that hoodie you coward!"

She hasn't seen his face, thank glob for that hoodie. I turned to see Marshall and his face was hidden in the hoodie.

"Disappear, that will scare her and it will by me sometime to think," I told him.

He vanishes and Cake opens her mouth again.

"Where are you? Fionna how can this guy vanish? Come out where ever you are!" She exclaims.

"Cake calm down please," I finally said.

Cake grabs her backpack and throws it at me yelling," NO!"

I wait for it to hit me. Did she miss? Then I heard a loud hit and a moan of pain. The bag is in front of me and Cake is across the room where she has been the entire time.

"Ow," I heard Marshall say and he reappears in front of me.

I go up to him and asked," Are you ok?"

"I just took a 15 pound bag to my right arm so you wouldn't get hit. I've been better," he said.

His stupid remarks.

Cake runs up to Marshall and hopes on his back. He grabs the front of his hoodie down more with his left arm while Cake is hitting him.

"Cake get off of him!" I scream.

"No I need to see what he looks like," she said.

Marshall threw Cake off of him and she landed on the floor. Marshall got behind me and waited for Cake to get up.

"Look Cake, this a good friend of mine. He doesn't like to show you his face because he has a large scar on his face. Now calm down. We did nothing," I said.

"No Fionna, I need to see his face. I don't care what it looks like," she said.

"Marshall leave please. I got this," I whispered to him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He disappeared and I saw the window open and close in the living room.

"Where did he go?" Cake asked.

"He left, now we can sort this all out," I told her.

"Fionna I worry about you so when I come home to this I get all hyped up. I don't like what you chose to do, but laying on the couch with this guy. I want you to tell me who he is," she demanded.

"No, I can't tell you," I said.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM THEN, LEAVE ME BE!" She yelled.

I felt my eyes water. She never talked to me like this. I ran up stairs and locked my door. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor crying. This is a huge mess. My back hurts and I feel so tried. This pregnancy is taking its toll on me. I crawled onto my bed and thought about what a Cake would do if she found I was pregnant. She would probably kill Marshall and I. My phone started to buzz so I picked it up. Hoping it was Marshall. Sadly it was just Flame Prince texting me. Go away FP, stop trying to be in my life. Hasn't he figured out that were over? I put my phone down and lay back onto my bed. I rings again and I reply to his messages.

_FP: Hey, we need to talk. I know your there._

_Me: Please leave me alone. I'm not interested._

_FP: Look I want you back. I miss you._

_Me: No I don't miss you._

_FP: Don't be like that._

_Me: Please stop bothering me._

_FP: Come on Fi. I know you want me._

_Me: No._

_FP: Fine I don't need you, but you'll be sorry. _

Whatever FP. Your worthless talking. I lay my phone down and fall asleep. Finally resting my back and not thinking about anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

Things between Cake and I have been a bit bumpy. She's staying home more and she doesn't let me go out of the house much, only if BMO shows up at the door. Then the stress of everything is building up making the whole pregnancy a lot harder. I can feel them moving around in my stomach, but they haven't kicked me yet. The drink recipe Mason gave me is helping my body rest, but it won't fix my emotions.

We have decided that after graduation Marshall and I will leave town. We will go up to a cabin house in the mountains 200 miles away from here so no one will know about Marshall and I. Marshall will work at the elementary school for kids who need to go to summer school. He already told my highschool that he is going to the elementary school in the mountain town and they said it was fine. Since Marshall is very good at his History job the elementary school accepted him to teach summer school of history. While I will be at home I will be a librarian at the local library. They have a babysitter room in the library were the kids could go so I cool work for some extra money. When they are 2 weeks old I will start working there and they will be old enough. I already applied and they accepted me. I'm kinda sad to leave the kids at an early age, but I will go visit them when I have a lunch break. My life is now moving forward towards the positive side. I'm still debating on whether telling Cake about the babies, she will want to know the father. If I tell her it's Marshall other she might get him arrested because he is my teacher and I am under 18 right now. My birthday is in July.

I am disappointed in myself for being so irresponsible. But I'm only mad at myself for getting pregnant, not for being in a relationship with Marshall. He has something about him that made me like him in the first place. I don't know what it is, but I'm happy to be with him.

It's the week after the whole Cake incident and I heard a loud knock on my door. Cakes home right now so it must be her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"It's me, Cake. I want you to come out here, I need to speak with you," she said.

"I'm busy," I said.

"Now Fionna, I will be waiting down stairs," she said.

I get up and put my hand to my back. Glob these kids are wearing me out. I take a sip of the vampire drink and my back started to feel better. I swear this is the life saver drink. I waddle down stairs and sit at the table with Cake sitting across from me.

"What's this all about?" I ask her.

"I know," she said.

"About what?" I ask her.

"About the texts you send to this Marshall guy, I read them while you were sleeping," she said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

She sighs and says, "I know your password to your phone. I'm guessing this Marshall guy is your boyfriend. Fionna, while I have been gone you have been with this guy and I know about the..."

I ask, "The what?"

"The PREGNACY!" She yells.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Fionna's P.O.V**_

"THE PREGNANCY!"

Those words echoed in my head. My vision is blurry and my head feels light.

THE PREGNANCY!

It still echoed in my head. I try to regain my vision, but it still seems like I'm on an acid trip. My head is losing balance, but I try to stay in the conversation.

"Cake…..," I said.

"Tell me everything," she said in a calm yelling voice.

"Cake.. it's…. It's true. I am pregnant," I said looking at the table.

I hear her sob at the end of the table. I don't blame her, if I was in her position I would be upset to. Angry even. I bet she is.

"Cake it's true, I am pregnant. It's twins," I said.

"What?! When did all this happen?" She asked crying threw each word.

"It started at the beginning of school and then when we were together at winter break it just happened. We were not thinking and now we are stuck with this," I said.

"Fionna," she said standing up with her hands on her head," Why would you do this? You were going to be in the medical field, but instead you are going to be a stay at home mom. That is not the life you want and I know it. I want to know who the father is."

I sighed and said," I can't tell you. It's complicated. I know the father and he is supporting me threw this will helping me with the cost of these two. We are going to move away from this town and live another life somewhere else."

"So what? Did you think I'm not going to raise questions about this? I need to know who the father is Fionna," she said.

"I won't tell you. Maybe later on in a few years, but not now. You don't understand what can happen to him if I told you who he is," I said.

"Why not? Is he over 18? Is he even in highschool?" She asked.

"Look Cake, all I can tell you is that these kids will be mixed with another species," I told her.

"What kind of species?" She asked.

"It is…. Vampire," I said.

"VAMPIRE?!" She exclaimed.

"And half demon," I whisper-yelled.

"DEMON! These are dangerous, evil creatures and your kids will have this dna," she said.

"I know, but he's different. He doesn't want to kill me and he drinks shades of red," I said.

"You are a teen mom now. When will they be born?" She asked.

"Around graduation," I said.

"We will try to hide this, but after the kids are born I will meet the father," She said.

"NO-"

"Yes and no acceptations," Cake said.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Fionna's P.O.V _**

The following night I laid in my bed thinking about what I've done for the past half year. I screwed around with my teacher and got pregnant. That will be a story to tell my kids. Oh mommy and daddy met in high school, but daddy was mommy's teacher. Then mommy got knock up in highschool. What am I doing, this is not how my final year of high school was going to go. I was going to go to college and be a child's doctor. But for some reason I like to be with Marshall and I'm excited to be a mother. I just know that I let down Cake. Cake wanted me to be a mother later on in life. Not in high school, that's not how it's supposed to go. I sit up on my bed and look at the window. It's pitch black and I see the bright moon shine through the darkness. All of a sudden pain surges through my stomach up all the way into my back. I push myself back onto my bed and I go through the pain. Sharp pains go throughout my body and it feels there's 1000 knives in my stomach. I grab a pill and put it over my mouth to make sure Cake doesn't hear me scream in pain. A few minutes later the pain starts to die down and I will feel a bit normal again. A loud knock comes from my window. I look over to see Marshall waving at me. He lets himself in and floats over to me.

"Hey Fionna, thought I drop by to see you," he said laying next to me.

"Keep your voice down," I said turning away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Cake knows about the pregnancy," I said.

"What!?" He exclaims.

"I don't know how but she looked through the texts we sent each. That's how she knows," I said.

"What did she say about this?" He asked.

"She said..." I stuttered.

"What did she say Fionna?" He asked again.

"She said she wants to meet you," I said through the tears.

Sighing he said," Oh glob."

I wipe my eyes and look at Marshall. He's staring up at my ceiling with no emotion on his face. It's like he is a statue.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him.

"All I know is that I want to be with you and the kids. That's it. If it means meeting Cake then so be it," he said.

"How can we mess up so bad, but still want to be with each other?" I asked.

"Because your an amazing person and I can't get you out of my head," he said with a smile.

"I Love You Marshall," I said.

"I Love You Fionna," he said.

-A Month Later-

My stomach is growing larger everyday and rumors are going around that I'm pregnant. I have not said anything to those rumors but little do they know that the rumors are true. BMO has been keeping her distance from me lately and I think she believes that the rumors are true. I don't blame her. I will tell her today, the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Fionna's P.O.V_**

The truth. Sometimes it's easy to say the truth and other times not. You don't want to say the truth but you need to. That's the situation I'm in now. I don't want to tell BMO that I'm pregnant, but she is one of my closest friends. I won't blame her if she doesn't associate with me after I tell her about the babies. She might think I'm crazy for getting in this situation, but there is no reverse button. I text BMO to meet me at the cafe I went to with Marshall on our first date. I was going to explain everything from the beginning. Excepted and I'm on my way to meet her right now. The only reason why I am allowed to go out of the house now is because Cake is on a one-day trip for her job. Cake calls me every hour to check up on me. I parked the car in the cafe parking lot and I sit there for a few minutes. I'm laying my head back on the seat and I am thinking of ways to break the news to her. I play possible scenarios in my head until I pick the one I am going to use. There's not a lot of car is in the parking lot so the café will not have a lot of people. That way no one will hear the news except BMO. It's getting darker outside and it's almost 8:00, the time I picked for meeting BMO. I get out of the car and walk up to the café doors. Sighing I open the door.

"Fionna!" A voice calls from the back of the room.

I turn around to see BMO waving her hands up in the air with a big smile on her face. How that smile would soon disappear, BMO I'm so sorry. I force a smile on my face and walk over to her.

"Hey BMO," I casually said.

"Fionna I haven't seen you for a while. It's good to see you, I've missed you," she said.

I laughed a little and said," Yeah BMO, I've missed you to."

A waiter walks up to us and BMO quickly says her meal before I could look at the menu.

"And for you?" The waiter asked.

"Um... I'll get a grilled cheese with a Sprite please," I said.

The waiter walked off and BMO started to talk again," So what have you been up to lately Fionna?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What I've been up to," I said.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Okay, I met this guy and everything was great. But then something happened," I started off.

"Who's this guy? What happened?" She asked.

I felt tears come up and I said,"I got..."

"You got?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

Time stopped.

She said,"You got pregnant. Who is the father?"

"That's the problem," I said.

"So getting pregnant wasn't a problem. Why is the father a problem? Did you go off to have fun and now you don't remember him?" She asked.

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT! It's who he is," I exclaimed.

Luckily there was only workers in the cafe, but the workers were in the kitchen so no one hear our conversation.

"Tell me who he is," she demanded.

"He is..." I stuttered.

"Now Fionna," she demanded again.

I sighed and said, "Mr. Abadder."


	31. Chapter 31

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Mr. Abadeer."

BMO looked at me with wide eyes. It's like see seen a ghost, but she was just looking at me. Straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. We sat in awkward silence for about a minute before BMO spoke up.

"Mr. Abadeer, your History teacher is the father of that baby. Fionna what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked.

My feelings started to pour out as I replied," I don't know why I ended up being with him but it all started when you told me to run after Flame Prince hit me. I ran up to the school for some reason and saw a light on so I went inside the school. When I went to where the light was it was Mr. Abadeer's classroom. I didn't notice that because my eyes were filled with tears. He helped me feel better and we just started to see each other in secret. I feel happy when I am around him and relaxed. I've never felt this way about someone before. When Christmas came around he was there for me when Cake was away. That's when we found out the," I choked up a bit but I continued to tell BMO everything," that's when we found out that I was pregnant. I've been seeing a doctor for this, but now that Cake knows we might change this doctor. Anyway, after the first check up for the baby we found out that it is babies. As in two of them. Marshall, Mr. Abadeer, is working for some money for the babies while I am stocking up diapers, clothes, and formula. We plan to move to a town far away from here and live a normal life. Marshall will be working at a elementary school while I will be working at the library. I'm thinking of studying some books there to go into Sports Medicine as soon as the kids grow up and we have the money."

"Wow it seems like you have it all planed out Fionna," BMO said sarcastically.

Ouch, that hurt.

"BMO please, I'm already stressed about this and I don't want to lose you as a friend," I pleaded.

"When are the babies due?" She asked coldly.

"Around the time I graduate," I said.

"Did you ever think about how this is illegal? How much trouble you and he will be in for this?" BMO asked.

"Yes, all the time. I didn't want this to happen, but it did. Now I will have to deal with this," I said.

BMO looked like she was about to explode, but the waiter came out with our food. They set it down in front of us and ask if we need anything else.

BMO rudely said," No, please leave."

The waiter looked at her in disgust, but let it go. The waiter walked off rolling their eyes.

"I can't believe you Fionna! I really thought we were going to make it through high school without any sort of trouble. Seems like you just don't care," she finally said.

"Look! I know I screwed up, but if I were to have a chance on not meeting Marshall ever I would never take it. Please don't tell anyone who the father is BMO. As a friend I don't ever want anyone to know who their father yet because Marshall could go to jail," I said.

The next thing she said relived me and hurt me.

"Fionna I will not tell anyone about the father of them because I don't want you to get caught up in this mess you make, but we are not friends anymore," BMO said getting up.

"What?" I asked.

"You let me down and I don't want to be in this mess. You didn't even tell me right away. I can't be your friend," she said with glassy looking eyes.

"Please BMO-"

"No!"

Just like that she walked out of the cafe and my life.

What would you do in BMOs situation? Would you leave your best friend because of this? Comment below. Bye everyone :)

-Adrianna


	32. Chapter 32

**Fionna's P.O.V**

It's the middle of April and thank glob it's the weekend. More rumors about the pregnancy is going around and my stomach is getting bigger by the day. Right now I am walking to the mall box to see if the baby's clothes arrived. The sun is setting and it's kind of nice outside. Mason, the doctor, says that the babies are looking healthy and that they should be expected to be born around the due date. That's good news, but my school life isn't going so well. When lunch time comes around I just get tutored by my math teacher because math isn't my best subject. I get tutored by my math teacher to get better and to not have that awkward moment where I can't sit by anyone.

I look up at the sky and see an airplane flying across my neighborhood.

"I wish Marshall was here," I said out loud.

I finally reach the gray mailboxes and look for the number 26, my mailbox number. With the keys in my hand I open up the mailbox. No clothes. Well that was all for nothing, but there is some junk mail in the box. I grab all the junk mail and close the mailbox. I accidentally drop a piece of the junk mail and I go to pick it up. I hear a car come up from behind me, but I figure that they are here to get their mail. I stand up with all the mail in my hands. Suddenly a hand goes over my mouth and I drop all the junk mail. I try to push away whoever is behind me, but I can't see them. They drag me to their car and I'm still trying to break free. My head gets dizzy and they throw me in their van.

"What are you doing?!" I scream.

There is a mask over their face and I can't see them.

"We got you now," he said in a low voice.

He slams the door shut and it's pitch black.

I made a new story that is a Supernatural story {Destiel}! Please check it out, it's called: Highschool is something to remember [Destiel]

-Adrianna


	33. Chapter 33

**Fionna's P.O.V**

My head aches and I feel like throwing up. It's still dark everywhere, but now I'm lying in a blanket. I must have blacked out in the van and they put me in this room. On my knees I crawl around the room to feel a bed that has sheets on it. I push myself to the top of the bed and sit up in the bed. My heart is racing and I'm scared of who kidnapped me. It's hard to see, but I can kind of see the shapes of the furniture in this room. Suddenly the door opens up a bit and some light pours in. It hurts my eyes at first, but then my eyesight readjusts.

"Who are you?" my weak voice asked.

"Someone who cares," they responded.

A voice I knew. Flame Prince's voice.

"Flame Prince?" I ask.

"Yes Fionna, I knew you would remember my voice. That means you care to remember me," he said.

He opens the door all the way and he stands there in a dark orange shirt and black pants.

"Why did you drag me here?" I ask.

"I knew that we got off on the wrong foot, but now I realize that I still have feelings for you. I feel like you will not except those feelings so I'm going to show you how to except these feelings. I know you have feelings for me Fionna you just wont admit it. I know you wouldn't hear me out so I had to take you here. Fionna, this is where you to get be my significant other, the person you always wanted to be," he said with a sinister smile.

He's gone mad.

"No this is not what I want. Please let me go and I won't say anything. Just let me go!" I demanded.

"NO!" He yells.

He flings fire to the wall on his left side causing it to catch on fire. The fire soon vanishes when he snaps his fingers together. He's controlling his fire a lot better than I thought.

"You will see that we were meant to be together. You'll see," he said.

He closes the door and locks it. I put my head between my knees and I feel tears coming from my eyes. I want Marshall.

**Cake's P.O.V**

I was going to go to the store, but Fionna has been gone for over 20 minutes going to get the mail. I know she's pregnant but that seems like a long time for her to just get the mail. I walk down there myself to go check and see if she's there. When I get there I find a horrifying scene. Mail is scattered everywhere and our mail keylaying on the floor. Tears start to form in my eyes as I realize that Fionna has been taken. I can't drive because my car is in the shop so I rushed back to the house and called 911. They alert me that someone is on their way. A minute later a knock comes from the door. Those police officers are fast. I open the door, but it's not a police officer. It's some teenage kid.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

Fionna texted me to go to her house and that Cake was leaving in five minutes to go to the store. I walk up to her house and knock on the door. But instead her sister Cake opens the door with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No something is terribly wrong, but who are you?" She asks.

"I am... Fionna's friend. You must be Cake. Is Fionna here?" I ask.

"Fionna has been taken by someone when she went to go get the mail. Do you know who could've done this? I called the cops but I'm just worried that they won't find anything," Cake said.

No, Fionna can't be missing.

"No I'm sorry don't know anyone who could have taken her," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Please come in," Cake said.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

My stomach starts to ache. These kids are killing me. I feel a kick in my stomach and pain surges through my body. I scream in pain. I start to sweat and I lay down on the bed trying to go through this pain. I pull on the sheets and I put a pillow under my head.

*30 Minutes Later*

The pain simmers down to where it doesn't hurt me anymore. I stop screaming and my forehead is all sweaty. I wiped off the sweat with a blanket. Tossing the blanket to the side of the bed I formulate how I am going to get out of here. I need that special drink to help me fed the babies. Their going to eat me alive if I don't give them what they need.

Dear Supernatural Fans or anyone really,

Please check out my new fanfiction: Highschool is something to remember [Destiel]

-Adrianna :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I'm with Cake trying to comfort her, she is crying in my arms. I hold her, but I'm kind of uncomfortable because Cake doesn't really know me.

"Why... Why would someone do this?" She asked through her sobs.

"I don't know Cake, but we will find her. Remember that Fionna is a strong girl, she will fight for her life

if she is going to be harmed. Fionna will come home," I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Fionna is gone and I wasn't there to protect her. Now the babies and Fionna are indanger.

"Has Fionna told you about her situation?" Cake asked me.

"Yes, I know," I told her.

Suddenly the door bell rings. Cake rushes to the front door and opens it to reveal a police officer standing there.

"Hello, you called about a missing person?" He asked.

"Yes, my sister Fionna. She was going to go get the mail and she didn't come back," Cake said.

"How long has it been has it been since she was missing?" He asked.

"About an hour," Cake said.

"Ok give me a minute to talk to more officers about this," he said.

Cake turned to me and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned away quickly and said," Nothing."

"Um Ok," I said.

_{5 hours later}_

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I wake up will my face and back being sweaty. Gross. I fell asleep because I think the babies are getting to me. I'm not going to survive in here if I get nothing to eat. I wipe my forehead will the back of my hand. I crawl off the bed and slowly walk to the door where Flame Prince was hours before.

I pound my fist on the door and yelled," Flame Prince! I need food! Please!"

I sit down in front of the door waiting. The door unlocks five minutes later.

"Hey Flame Prince," I said playing nice.

"Hey Fionna. You said you were hungry?" He asked.

I fake a smile and ask," Yeah, can I eat with you?"

He hesitates and said," Wait here."

He closes the door and comes back 3 minutes later. In his hands he has two hand cuffs. What is he thinking? He places the hand cuffs on my hands and my feet. He helps me up and takes me through a hallway. He leads me to another room, this must be his basement because this seems familiar. I sit down at this foldable table with two fold out chairs. I look around trying to find a way out.

Flame Prince says," Stay here and you won't get hurt."

He opens a door and I can see a set of stairs. That must be a way out. I'm looking for a sharp weapon to see if I can break these cuffs loose, but this room is empty except for the chairs and the table. Flame Prince comes back with a brown paper bag. I smell food and my mouth is watering. He places a paper plate in front of me with him sitting across me. It smells like chicken. He pulls out a bucket of chicken, mash potatoes, and macaroni.

"Time to eat," he says smiling.

Please check out my Destiel fanfiction. :)

-Adrianna


	35. Chapter 35

**Fionna's P.O.V **

"Time to eat."

He places some food on my plate and does the same thing to his plate. He gives me a blue pill to take. The pill will make sure that when I touch fire that I won't get burn. I took this pill when we dated so I wouldn't get burn wen I touched Flame Prince. With my hands still chained together I pick up some chicken. The taste was greasy and it made me feel sick. I throw the chicken back on the plate and gag.

"Are you ok?" Flame Prince asks.

"No, I just need some water," I said.

He finches at the word water and leaves the room. I formulated a plan to throw the water in his face then make a break for the door. I grab the plastic knife off the table and pick the lock of the handcuffs by my feet. Cake taught me how to pick handcuffs just in case. In less than than two minutes my handcuffs by my feet are off. I put the plastic knife back on the table where it was originally was and waited for him to come back. Flame Prince comes back with a cup of water, but he uses oven mitts to carry the cup so the cup won't melt. I grab the cup from him and take a small sip. Then I throw my cup in his face. I sprint to the door forgetting about my pain. Screaming comes from behind me, but Flame Prince can suffer. The only thing on my mind was escaping. I open the door and run up the stairs. As I reach the end of the stairs I'm in his living room. I remember this room when we use to date. It's covered in fire.

"Fionna!" I here Flame Prince yells.

I run to the front door but a heat wave comes over me. Just because I won't get burned from fire doesn't mean I can't feel the heat. The front door is locked, but I'm scrambling to unlock it. Finally, I open the front door and feel the cold air. The cold air pierces my skin as I run through the street calling for help. A flame hits me in the back and it hurts. The pain is there, but luckily there is not going to be a burn mark there. A women opens her front door and I run up to her.

"Help me please," I said to her.

She pulls me inside her house and calls 911.

"My ex boyfriend is going to hurt me. He kidnapped me," I said.

She smiles and said, "Don't worry they're coming. It's all over."

((Sorry it's short. Will have a longer chapter next week! ))


	36. Chapter 36

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

It's been hours dice the cops came and there has been no word of finding Fionna. A stressed out Cake walks back and forth nervously. She is started to cause marks on the flooring she has stepped on a thousand time. I can't seem to find myself sitting either. All my mind is stuck on is how Fionna could be hurt. If Fionna doesn't get the proper food the twins will start eating her alive. A knock on the door startles us and Cake sprints to the door hoping Fionna is there. To her disappointment it's just BMO. Fionna told me about BMO leaving the cafe. I'm angry at BMO for being so rude to Fionna, but Fionna said that it didn't hurt her feelings because she could see why BMO lashed out at her. I could still she the pain she was hiding. She lost a close friend and that hurt her. I can't help, but feeling guilty about it. BMO has tears forming in the eyes and she hugs Cake. Cake is shocked at BMO's actions, but Cake hugs her back.

"I heard about Fionna," BMO says between her sobs.

"I know, but Fionna is a strong girl. She will make it through this," Cake said.

She closes the door and BMO looks up at me in shock.

"You must know him from school BMO?" Cake asks while pointing at me.

"Um... yeah, he's new to the school," BMO said.

"Then you must respect Fionna's pregnancy?" Cake asked me.

Cake must not know about BMO and Fionna's falling out. BMO flinched at the question.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"I hope Fionna and the twins are ok," Cake said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we will find her and her kidnapper," BMO said.

An hour later we all stood around the kitchen waiting. The phone was in Cake's hand. It looked like she was going to break it while she was squeezing it to death. BMO kept on reassuring Cake that Fionna was ok, but Cake was still panicking. I was panicking to, I was worried about Fionna and the twins. I wasn't even there to protect her. A loud knock came from the door and Cake sprinted to the door. She almost ran into the door because she was going so fast. A scream came from Cake's mouth and I rushed over to Cake. In the doorway stood a tired Fionna with a police officer. Cake hugged Fionna while crying her eyes out. My eyes started to water because I was so happy.

"What happened to her?" Cake asked.

"Her ex boyfriend, Flame Prince, kidnapped her. He hasn't been taking his medicine to help him so it made him go insane. Fionna will be ok and it seems like she hasn't been burned by his flames," he said," We will come back tomorrow to finish up the report since Fionna will need to rest."

"Thank you," Cake said shutting the door.

"Hey what's with the renuion," Fionna said with a weak smile.

Cake smiled and put Fionna on the couch so she could go get Fionna some water. As Cake was in the kitchen I looked at Fionna. She looked exhausted and worn out. I wanted to kill that Flame Prince, but Fionna needed to be surrounded by the people she loves to get through this.

"Cake I need that special drink please," Fionna said.

Instead of Cake coming back wit water a red drink was in her hand.

"Here Honey," Cake said sweetly.

"Thanks," Fionna said.

Even when Fionna is in the weakest shape she is the politest. Fionna looks a bit better when she was done sucking down that drink.

"I guess I should get going since Fionna seems to be in good hands," BMO said.

"Yeah, I should get going to," I said.

I really didn't want to go, but Cake would want to look over Fionna by herself.

"Ok," Cake said.

BMO and I said our good byes and walked out the door, but Cake pulled me aside.

She took a deep breath and said, "I know who you really are."


	37. Chapter 37

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"I know who you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb boy. I remember you, you are the that got Fionna pregnant. You are the Dad of those twins," Cake said with her hands on her hips.

I thought she was talking about me being Fionna's history teacher. Now that would be awful. I decide to man up and tell the truth.

"Yes, you are right. Has Fionna told you the whole truth though," I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"About where I work?" I asked.

"No, she hasn't. Are you some sort of drug dealer or something? Apart of the mob?" Cake asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

"No I'm not a drug dealer or apart of the mob. I work for the school," I told her.

"So you just came out of highschool and now you work for a highschool?" She asked.

"How old do you think I am!?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Please don't tell me you're over 21. You don't look like a 21 year old," she said.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said.

"Just tell me how old you are!" She demanded.

"I'm old enough to be Fionna's history teacher," I said.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I try to relax from all the things that just happened. My head aches from the though of Flame Prince. The cops caught him luckily, but I don't know what they are going to do with him. Hopefully he can get some help. The twins have been going crazy, they are kicking around inside of me. The pain has been bearable, but I feel like the pain will get worse. I'm trying to relax on this couch. All of a sudden I hear Cake screaming from outside the house. The front door is opened quickly.

"Fionna! You have some explaining to do!" Cake screams.


	38. Chapter 38

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Explaining? What happened? Is something wrong?

"What?" I asked Cake.

"Would you like to tell me who this is?!" She asked.

"That's my friend Marshall Lee," I said.

"Stop playing around Fionna! This is your History teacher!" Cake exclaimed.

I couldn't move, I froze. Marshall just stood there not doing anything. Fear was in his eyes and his face showed nervousness.

"Not only is he your History teacher, but he is the one who got you pregnant! What were you thinking? Fionna, this is illegal. You are under 18 and he is over 20! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call the police," she said.

"NO!" Marshall and I said at the same time.

"Yes, I'm going to have to call the police because this is illegal since you are under 18 and he's over 20. Plus you are pregnant with his child," Cake said.

"Please don't call the police. I don't want Fionna to get in trouble. Please don't call them. Do you realize that these kids will not have a father because I will be in jail. I know what I did and I know it was wrong, but we have to deal with this properly. Fionna and I decided that we were going to get out of town as soon as she graduates and head up to the mountains to where no one will find us. We will raise our kids there so no one will notice us. Since we are moving far away from here you will be able to visit anytime you want Cake. I just don't want you to call the police. Please I'm begging you," Marshall pleaded.

"No, I won't be persuaded. I'm calling them," Cake said running to the phone.

"Fionna, I know that I can't stop Cake so right now time with the time we have before I'm going to be taken away I'd like to say that I will miss you and the twins. I will get out as soon as I can. Don't blame Cake for me being taken away because it was just my actions that got me taken away. She's just doing what a sister should do. Don't worry I'll be out soon, go to the mountain town that we were going to go to after you graduate. That's the first place I'm going to go when I get out. Promise," he said grabbing both of my hands.

Tear for me and my eyes. I felt like I was going to fall apart like my world was ending. I didn't want to lose him I wanted to stay with him I just didn't want him to leave. Cake already called the police now and they will be here any minute. Now I'm waiting for them but I spend this time with Marshall. I'm taking in what I can right now.

"Don't worry. I'll visit you and we can get these things worked out. I love you," I said.

"I love you to," he said with a sad smile.

A knock on the door came first, then the door swinging wide open. Marshall kissed me as passionately as we ever have.

"FREEZE!" They yelled.

A cop grabbed Marshall from me and I didn't want to go down without a fight for him.

"NO!" I yelled.

Cake grabbed me from behind and held me tightly.

"It's ok. Don't worry," Cake whispered into my ear.

"No it's not. I love him and he feels the same way. Don't take him away!" I screamed with tears rushing down my face.

They put Marshall in some weird colored handcuffs. It was like a bright white color. He flinched when they put the handcuffs on him.

"Don't even think about fighting it. These handcuffs are especially made for creatures like you," one of them said.

"Yeah I can tell since they're about to burn my flesh off," Marshall said.

"Don't worry you can heal fast," a cop said with a smirk

They put him in the police car and during that time I'm trying to break lose of Cake's grip. I didn't want to lose Marshall, I wanted to be with him. Cake pulled me back inside and closed the door.

Cake said," It was for your own good."


	39. Chapter 39

**Fionna's P.O.V**

It's Monday and word about Marshall being arrested is out. People also know why. I'm not trying to hide my pregnant belly anymore since people already know about the twins. Everyone at school knows the Marshall is the father. Glob! I was so stupid to do this! To be in a relationship with my history teacher! As I'm walking through the front doors of the school all heads turn towards me. It goes silent with a few whispers surrounding me. I know for sure they are talking about me. This is the whole scandal of the school. A student being knocked up by a teacher, it's the perfect story to get people's attention. Although people think that they are being quiet I can still here what most if them are saying.

"I heard she was with Flame Prince. I guess she's has a thing with psychos."

"I bet she's a total slut. She probably slept with other teachers."

"What a whore. I heard that she is having twins."

"This only happened because she is a human."

I feel like I'm about to burst into tears, but I keep my head held high. I don't want people to think that they can knock me down.

"Fionnnnaaaa!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

It's LSP. Great, he's going to ask me about Marshall and the twins so he can put it on his blog. His full on sprinting to me, but I keep on walk. Eventually he catches up to me.

"Fionna! Why didn't you stop and wait for me?" He asked.

LSP is hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I said.

"Well it's not what you think I'm going to ask. I just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with me at lunch since I figured that no one wants to be your friend," he said panting.

Ouch that hurt. No one wants to be my friend. That doesn't surprise me though.

"Umm sure. Thanks LSP. Does Gumball still want to be my friend?" I asked with a weak smile.

Even LSP knows that I don't want to talk about the whole incident. That's good.

"I don't know Fionna. You know he's really busy with student council and trying to run it smoothly. You would have to ask him. It seems like he still wanted to be your friend," he said.

"Ok, I'm going to get to class. I'll see you at lunch," I said waving goodbye.

"Bye Fionna," he said waving back.

I'm off to my first period. History.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

It has been a few days since I've been on custody. I knew we were going to be caught, Fionna and I. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a secret forever. My wrists are burned fro the handcuffs and they're starting to become more painful. Thank Glob that I can heal fast, but every time I heal myself I just get burned by the handcuffs. I don't need a lawyer, I just need to get out I here as soon as possible. Did I forget to mention that this cell reminds me of the Nightosphere? The cell is a cage, in which the cage I was in when I was born to keep me under control. When I was born I was crazy and to out of control for the Noghtosphere. I stayed in the cage until I controlled my chaos and then I was released. This cell is dirty and smells like the Nightosphere. I know see that the Nightosphere can be anywhere, the Nightosphere is your fear. Fear can control your every move and it can destroy you. My fear is not being able to see Fionna and twins.

"Get up Abadeer, time to talk to the cops about this," a voice said from the other side of the cell.

The cell door opens up and I chose to follow what they say. It's for the best. They led to another room, but this one is smaller. I'm chained to the table that is in the middle of the room.

"Sit," the cop said.

I sat.

"Wait here," they said.

Well what else am I going to do? Then the door opened again to reveal Lord Monochromicorn. One of the best cop in Aaa.

"Well if it isn't Marshall," he said with a smirk.

I smile and said, "Lord M, haven't seen you in awhile. Long time no see."


	40. Chapter 40

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"So this is what you have been up to. Getting a human pregnant. Let's not forget a minor. Plus one of your students!" Mocro exclaimed.

"You know she is almost of age. Plus we have a real relationship. It's not some fling gone wrong with her getting knocked up. I'm actually excited to be the father of these twins," I said.

Mocro shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well you know this is illegal. Just because you're the Vampire king doesn't mean you can get away with this. You're looking at a long time in prison," he explained.

"I know. I know. I wish it wasn't this way Mocro. I really do love Fionna and she loves me," I said.

"Fionna's sister, who is my girlfriend by the way, is pressing the charges on you," he said.

"Can you tell your girlfriend to stop charging me? Fionna doesn't want Cake to charge me. Go ask Fionna," I said.

"Fionna is still considered a minor and Cake is her legal guardian. We have proof of those twins being yours so you're looking at a 1 to 5 year sentence with your teaching license taken away," Mocro said.

I stood up quickly and kicked my chair away. I didn't want to be away from Fionna for that long. A year away from her will kill me.

"NO!" I shouted.

I banged my fists on the table. My mind wasn't on the pain in my fists.

"NO! I need to get out sooner! I need to be there for Fionna, I need to be there for the twins!" I yelled.

Three cops ran into the room with their hands on their guns about to jump out at me, but Mocro stopped them from tackling me.

"He's fine, just getting some steam off. I can handle him," he told them.

They closed door and left.

"Marshall calm down there's nothing else I can do. There are laws that you broke. I can't get you out any time sooner, it's just not possible. Fionna can visit you anytime she wants. I'm sorry, but you won't be there for those twin's birth," he said.

Tears started to form at my eyes. I need to be there for her, I need to be there for the twins. I felt like my world came crashing down.

"Since there's enough proof on you to convict you of this crime you already have your sentence. There will be no court date because of your past. Everything has already been figured out for you. You did say that you engaged a sexual relationship with Fionna so none of that was necessary. You provided some DNA samples for us when you came into the station and Fionna gave some of her DNA to us. Those twins are yours, but you already knew that. Your sentence is 1 and a half years with a chance of parole. Your teaching license has been taken away. That's all I could do my friend. That's the best I could do," he said.

I grabbed my chair that I kicked and sat down. My arms were rested on the table. I felt like I was going to break down.

"1 and a half years with a chance of parole. I won't see my Fionna for that long without looking at her through a glass window. My kids will have no father," I said.

Tears started to roll down my face. I can't believe it, I won't see there for Fi when the kids are born. NO! You know what I will be there because I will find a way.


	41. Chapter 41

**Fionna's P.O.V**

As the classes where hard enough I had some comfort at lunch, but for only a while until I started to think about Marshall. The table I sat at with LSP and some of his friends didn't ask me about the babies or Marshall. It made me happy to know that even the loudmouths at the school know when to shut up. I couldn't help thinking about Marshall especially when one of the twins started to kick, hard. Pain flowed throughout my body, but I just tried to act normal. When school ended Cake was waiting for me at the parking lot behind the school. My breathing started to get fast and my heart was pounding in my chest. Cake and I haven't really talked much since the incident. I can see where Cake would get protective of me, but when you love some and they are taken away your feelings start to change. I hop in the car and awe drove towards our house.

"How was school?" Cake asked to break the silence.

"Fine," I mumbled.

School was not fine. It was terrible, but I wasn't going to be weak. I was going to be strong.

"Well I got a call from the police station," Cake said.

I woke up and stared at her.

"What did they say?" I asked quickly.

"They already convicted Marshall of...the underage thing. They said that a court wasn't needed based on his past. Since he is the Vampire King of the Nightosphere they made his sentence 1 and a half years with a chance of parole," Cake said.

My heart felt like it has stopped from heating fast to stopping. 1 and a half years with a chance of parole. That means Marshall won't be there for the twins birth. No, I need to see him.

"I need to see him now," I demanded.

Cake sighed and said," Fionna-"

"Take me there now or so help me Glob I will not let you into the twins life. Now take me to him," I said in a flat voice.

Cake shifted in her seat and heads towards the police station. I'll be within the visiting hours of the station so I will get to see him. My head aches from all this stress and my back is killing me. We soon pull up to the station and I get out of the car.

"I'll be out in 20 minutes," I said.

I closed the door and walked into the police station. It smelled like one day old coffee and stale donuts. The reception desk stood a few feet in front of the front doors.

"Hi may I help you?" The candy corn lady asked.

"I'm here to see Marshall Lee the Vampire King," I replied.

"Your name is?"

"Fionna."

The candy corn lady flipped through some paper and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but only family can see him for right now," she said with a small frown.

"Well I am family."

"How so?"

"I'm...I'm ...I'm his fiancé. Now may I see him?"

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner," she said scribbling on a piece of paper, "Here's this paper badge thing to show who you are and my friend Mikey will lead you to the room where Marshall Lee with be waiting."

A tall werewolf with blonde hair and green eyes approaches me. His face has dark colored bags underneath his eyes, but he still seems like the type to not mess with. He must be 6' 5" and weights 280 pounds. I put on the badge to show that I'm here seeing someone.

"Right this way," Mikey said.

He leads me down a small hallway almost touching both of his shoulders. The third door on the right is where we enter. A bulletproof glass sits in the middle of a table with walls by the tables side. One phone is on each side of the glass so one can hear what the other is saying through the other end. It's a small room, but it is what I will take.

"Come to the front desk when you are done," Mikey says closing the door.

I wait nervously in a mocha colored chair by the table. It seems like hours until I see him. Marshall. He sits on the other side of the table and happily picks up the phone. I do the same thing.

"Fionna..."

"Marshall, I'm so glad to see you," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Do you know my sentence?" He asks.

"Yes, I heard. I know you are upset about not seeing the twins being born,but I will still head to where we are suppose to be. The mountains. The kids will know they have a father and maybe you will get out early," I said with a faint smile.

"I know. I just don't know if I can wait that long. I could probably get out of here at 10 months or so for good behavior, but that's to long for me not to be able to see you," he said.

"Hey don't worry, I will visit you as often as I can. I will show you the babies and everything. You will be able to connect to them even if some glass separates us," I said.

"I'm just going to miss seeing your face without seeing that stupid glass glare," he said.

"By the way, to get in here I said that I was your fiancé. Please make sure you stick with that story for now," I said into the phone.

At first Marshall is kind of shocked, but then relaxes.

"How about we make it last forever," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Fionna, would you like to be my wife? Will you marry me?" He asks.

His body is shaking and he seems like he might fall off of his seat.

"I...I...umm... I do," I said smiling at the last part of the sentence.

"Well you can see I don't have a ring, but as soon as I get out of here I will buy you the most beautiful ring I can get," he said.

"I'll be here waiting for you," I said.

We both mp smile stupidly at each other. I put my hand out to the glas and spread my whole hand on the glass. Marshall does the same thing. His hand is a bit bigger, but our hands feel like they complete each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	42. Chapter 42

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I been visiting Marshall everyday even if Cake doesn't drive me. The police station is only a few blocks away from us, but it does make my feet and back sore. I don't care though all I care about is seeing Marshall. Cake and I haven't been on good terms yet and I don't know if we will ever be. It's just a tough topic to think about. My dream was to be with Marshall and the twins at the cabin house in the mountains that is 200 miles away from here. I don't even care if everyone know about it. Marshall told me that he bought the house and as soon as I graduate I can go there. It can be our house forever. I'll still have that librarian job to support our income hopefully. From what Marshall and I have collected in my closet we have 300 diapers, seven packets of wipes (50 wipes in each packet), 10 bottles, and 4 pacifiers. Luckily there baby formula is the Vampire Stress Relief recipe minus the drop of human blood. I talked to Marshall's friend, Mason, a while back and he told me that this would be the best formula for them. Since their bodies have Marshall's dna they don't need human formula. This will be a lot cheaper than human formula. Surprisingly LSP and Gumball gave me baby presents. LSP got me some little sparkly baby rattles and Gumball got me a $30 gift card to a baby clothing store so when I have the twins and I know their gender I can go get them some clothes. I'm very thankful for them getting me something when I didn't even ask them to do that.

"Ready to graduate?" Gumball whispered into me ear.

"You kidding? Oh course it am," I said happily.

I've made it past graduation, I won't have the twins in highschool.

"Fionna Mertens," the speaker called out.

"Go on, walk up there," Gumball said.

I walked across the stage and greeted my principal. With the diploma in my hand I saw Cake will tears in her eyes and a smile on. People where clapping and no one spoke about the twins. I was amazed of how it felt getting my highschool diploma. Although it is just a piece of paper it felt like I gained a new freedom. Freedom of never coming back to this highschool. I reach the end of the stage to be greeted by BMO.

"Good job Fionna! I'm so proud of you," BMO cheerfully said.

"Umm.. Yeah thanks you to," I questionably said.

"I hope you have a good pregnancy, I hope those twins are safe," BMO said.

"Thanks BMO," I said.

I walked off and waited for graduation to end.

{End of Graduation}

I find Cake in the group of parents.

"I'm so proud of you Fionna," Cake said crying.

"Cake don't cry. It's ok. I'm glad I graduated to," I said to cheer her up.

"Let's get to the car and go celebrate," Cake said.

Cake wiped off her tears and we headed to the car. More and more people started to leave like us and getting to the car was difficult. My feet started to hurt and my back got sore. I could feel one of the twins kicking me. I grunted in pain and tries to fight it off. It was no use, the pain just got worse. Luckily we arrived at the car, but I didn't get in.

"Fionna get in, what's wrong?" Cake asked scared.

"The... The twins... Pain," I barley said.

I felt something pop between my legs, Something wet dripped down my leg. I lifted up my gown and saw water.

"Fionna! You're water broke," Cake exclaimed and rushed over to me.

She put me into the car and we sped off to the hospital. Pain hit me like a train. I started to scream with Cake determined to get me to the hospital a few miles away. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. I felt like I was going to pass out. Every bump we hit in the road made things worse.

"We're almost there. Only a street left," Cake nervously said.

We pulling into the emergency entrance of the hospital and nurses came out to see us.

"What happened?" One of them asked Cake.

"Her water broke and she's going into labor," Cake said.

They put me on a stretcher and rushed me into the labor room. Cake followed. I kept on screaming in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, where in the labor room now. The doctor is here, she's gonna tell you want to do," a nurse said.

"Ok Fionna you're going to give me a push okay," the doctor said.

As I pushed I held Cake's hand. I squeezed the life out of that hand. I felt something come out of me.

"Stop pushing now," the doctor said.

I felt here pull on something and then cut something. My body felt weak and I started to slip away. They didn't give me any medicine because the twins were coming to fast. This is dangerous. I heard a faint cry.

"One down, one more to go," the doctor said," Push."

With all the strength I had I push. The doctor pulled down there and cut. Another cry.

"Good job Fionna. You gave birth to a boy and a girl. Congratulations," the doctor said smiling.

They started to clean me up and they hooked me up with some medicine. I felt to tried to function. The nurses rolled me into another room and left us there. I started to doze off with one thought in my head.

I want Marshall.


	43. Chapter 43

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. My insides felt like mush and my body ached. That didn't stop me from getting up. Cake quickly came to my side and smiled weakly.

"Where are my babies?" I asked instantly.

"Fionna they're fine. Please rest," Cake calmly said.

"No I am going to go see them. I'm going to name them and I'm going to see them," I said.

"Fionna please," Cake begged.

"No!" I practically yelled," Nurse. I need some help."

A candy corn nurse in blue scrubs walked into the room and asked me what was wrong.

"I need to go see my babies. Please take me to them," I demanded.

"Okay, let me get you a wheel chair. You went through a lot," the nurse said, walking off.

I waited there taking in my surroundings. The hospital smelled like bleach and cleaning products. Everywhere you looked you saw grey or white. It was a plain hospital. The beating of machines synced with each other. Soon enough the nurse walked in with the wheel chair and I was off to see my babies. Cake followed me and I didn't mind. The beeping of the machines followed me to were my babies were. I saw my little girl first.

She was an exact mix of Marshall and I. The right side of her body was tan like mine and the left side of her body was like Marshall's skin, grey and pale. Her hair was like her skin, split. The left side of her hair was golden like mine and the right side of her hair was jet black like Marshall's. Her hair was very short, it was barely passed her ears. Her wrist band read: 6.8 lbs. and 14 inches. She was sleeping so I couldn't see her eyes. Next to her was my baby boy.

His skin was all tan, but his hair was jet black with a hint of blonde at the tips. He started to shift in his sleep, but quickly stopped. His hair was the same length as his sisters, barely passed his ears. The wrist band on his wrist read: 8 lbs. and 17 inches.

"Have you chosen the names for them?" Cake asked next to me.

"Um, yeah. I have," I replied.

"What are you going to name them?" Cake asked.

"For my little girl her name will be Peyton Kalel Abadeer and his name will be Kaden Preston Abadeer," I said.

"Those are beautiful names," Cake said smiling.

"How long will they be in the hospital?" I asked the nurse in the room.

"You'll be able to take them home today. Since their systems heel them quickly they are perfectly healthy. We have been feeding them carrots, mash potatoes, and apples. They have all their teeth, which are vampire looking teeth, and they have the most beautiful eyes. You have beautiful children," she said.

"Thank you," I said blushing," I'm ready to leave. I feel better."

Cake nodded and lead me back to the room that we were in. I ditched the hospital gown and put on a comfortable blue tshirt, clean underwear, a white bra, and a pair of black jeans. Cake must of went home and got these for me. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail so I didn't have to worry about my hair getting in my face. On the side of the bed I saw the twins emergency bag for when I had to go to the hospital. It had diapers, clothes, wipes, and clothes in it. Cake grabbed this to.

"Ready to go home?" Cake asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked down to the office on the floor and filled out some paper work. Luckily my insurance paid for the hospital bill. I signed their birth certificates and they were officially named. Cake placed both of their birth certificates in the emergency bag. When they brought them out I was so excited because they were awake. Peyton's right eye was blue and her left eye was red. Kaden's eyes were crystal blue, bluer than the sea. They both had wonderful looking eyes. I grabbed Kaden and place him on my shoulder. He smiled at me and buried his face in my shoulder. Cake grabbed Peyton and Cake smiled happily. It was a real smile. Peyton play with Cake's short light brown hair. People around us stared, but I didn't care. I was to happy to care what people thought. Cake lead me to her car and while we were walking out of the hospital door I realized I didn't have car seats.

"CAKE I DON'T HAVE CAR SEATS FOR THEM!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Fionna, guess what your graduation present is," Cake said.

In Cake's car there were two car seats. A wave of relief hit me.

"Cake, thank you so much. I forgot. You are a life saver," I said.

We put the twins in the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Cake please take us to Marshall. He needs to see his kids. It's bad enough that he wasn't there for the birth," I said.

Cake sighed and said," Okay, fine."

I smiled from ear to ear. Marshall got to see our babies. It will be a family moment. At least what we can do to make it a family moment. Peyton and Kaden were up when we arrived at the station. I held both of them, Peyton on my right side and Kaden on my left side. They were easy to hold on and very calm. Cake held open the door and let me go see Marshall. They led me to a room to where I can see Marshall. Same glass wall that keeps us from touching each other. Marshall probably thinks this is a normal visit from me, but isn't he so wrong. I see him sit in the chair not even looking at me. I pick up the phone and he does the same. Still not looking at me.

"Look up," I happily said.

He does what he's told and stares at both of the twins.

He stutters," Is that-"

"Yes, our kids. I had them yesterday after my graduation. This is Peyton Kalel Abadeer and Kaden Preston Abadeer," I said.

"They're beautiful like you. I like the names you gave them," he said with amaze.

"Yeah, I thought you would like the names. I can't wait for you to get out. Then we can be together forever," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get out soon. Possibly in two months. I'm working out a deal with the police here, if I give them 2 million dollars hen they will release me. What the power of money can do. From the Nightosphere their bringing up a million this month and another million next month. Since I am the Prince of the Nightosphere they have to do what I tell them. I have been communicating will the people down there through easy to do rituals," he said.

"That's great! I can't wait for you to get out. I miss you," I said.

Peyton waved to Marshall and Kaden smiled at Marshall.

"They like you already. That's Daddy you Peyton and Kaden," I said.

"Hey guys," Marshall said waving at them.

Both of them laughed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Marshall will get out in least than a month. While I have been waiting on him to get out the twins have been growing and they are now use to being with me. They like Cake so that must be a good thing. Because of the twin's genes they are growing taller and taller. They both look like they could be 10 months old. I worry how long I have with them, if they will be mortals or immortals. I'm scared if they will grow to fast, but I cherish every moment I'm with them. Being in this town is not helping us. We are only staying here because we are waiting for Marshall to come out of jail. I took the twins to the park to look at the birds and everyone left immediately. They took their kids and left. All of them gave me dirty looks, but that is what I expected. Thank glob were leaving soon. My librarian job is still open and I will have to start working. I'm actually excited to work. All seemed well, but something happen.

It was the 5th day of July. My birthday is in a week. Marshall will get out on the 31st. It was a cold, windy night with the moon glowing in the dark. It was a pretty night with the medium wind blowing away some of the leaves that fell on the ground. The twins are sleeping in my bed while I'm looking out the window. It calms me down to look at the night, it's so peaceful and it has a safe feeling. I suddenly hear a scream coming from Cake's room. The twins didn't wake up thankfully, but I saw my door knob turning. I sprinted to the door and pushed the door to where I can lock it. It's locked. I panic not knowing what to do. Out of instinct I want to protect my babies. They need to get out of here before they get hurt. I rush over to them. I'm wrapping them in a blanket quickly and try to not make a sound. While I'm grabbing Peyton and blow goes to my head.

I wake up in my own pool of blood. My head is throbbing and I panic. Sun light pours in from the window and I can tell that it's about 7 am. The twins are not in their bed. I rush over to the phone and dial 911. The police are on their way here, but tears fill my eyes. Not only because my head feels terrible, but my babies are gone. My world is crashing down, like a roof caved in on a house. Then I realized that Cake must be injured by her scream earlier.

I run into her room. She's laying on the floor in her own blood, just like how I woke up. I rush to her side and she's cold.

"Fionna..." Her voice sounded weak.

Cake looks tired and weak. Her face is turning pale and she can barely move. There is a gash on the back of her head, it's bleeding heavily.

"Cake it's ok the police are coming. Just stay with me," I said holding back the tears.

"Fionna... I accept what... You did with Marshall... Raise those babies right...," Cake barley said.

I knew what Cake is doing. She is making amends.

"Don't speak like that! Don't go Cake! Help is almost here!" I yelled.

A faint smile is on Cake's face.

"I love you Fionna," Cake said and her head fell back.

"I love you too Cake..."

Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. I held her. Shaking her. Yelling for her to wake up. I cried over her lifeless body uncontrollably crying.

The only thing that made me stop is the pounding on the front door.

Sorry everyone my internet went out. Btw please don't hate me after this chapter.

-Adrianna


	45. Chapter 45

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Thank you for the information Fionna. It will help us in the investigation. Your sister, Cake, is in the ambulance right now. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," the officer sadly said with his eyes glistening.

Everyone in the station knew Cake because she was dating Lord Mocro. Everyone liked her, she always volunteered there.

"But we have knowledge about your twins from the police phone hotline. It was an older woman speaking and she said how you could get our twins back. She said that Fionna, you, need to go to Marshall Lee and ask him about Darsak. He will tell you everything," the police man said.

In that moment I sprinted to the police station. I was just wearing a bra with my grey jacket zipped over it and blue jeans. My grey vans stuck to my feet because I tied them extra tight. My hair was barely holding in the ponytail I had. I ran as if I was running for a wild dinosaur. As I reached the front desk of the police station I asked for Marshall.

"They called in and he is ready for you," the lady said.

She pointed to a door and I ran in there.

"Fionna what's wrong?" Marshall said standing up quickly.

The glass still between us.

"The twins are missing and they... They killed Cake. The intruders that came in and took the twins," I barely said.

"Who could have done that? Are you ok?" Marshall asked.

I was on the verge of cry, but then remembered.

"They told me to ask you about Darsak," I said.

He sighed and said," Darsak is my family. They took the twins for their purpose. To make the twins the most evilest being to rule Hell since I will not do it."

"Were can we find them?" I asked.

"Through this portal. I'm getting out now," He said.

I noticed his hands were not handcuffed. His powers are not locked.

"They took the handcuffs off because I had good behavior. What a dumb idea," he said with a smirk.

He punched the glass between us and it fell apart. Sirens when off and Marshall grabbed my hand. That felt good. We ran out the station with Marshall leading me to the portal.

"Freeze!" A few cops said behind us.

We kept on running to the forest behind the station.

"It's in here! The portal!" Marshall yelled.

The cops followed us into the forest. Shooting at us, but missing because we were moving to much.

"Halsuw ad saajcun be comayse," Marshall said.

A portal opened up in front of us. Fire on the other side of the portal. We quickly jumped into it with out thinking.


	46. Chapter 46

**Fionna's P.O.V**

We both fall towards the bumpy ground. I hit my knee in the process and blood starts rushing down my knee. I hiss at the pain, but I try to ignore it. I can feel the pain growing strong and Marshall notices my knee. Hunger in his eyes. He bites his lip and swallows hard. Quickly he rips of one of his sleeves and wraps it around my knee. He pulls it tightly making sure it's secure.

"Are you ok Fi?" He asks.

It felt good to hear him say Fi. I haven't heard that in awhile.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Now let's go get our babies," I said pulling myself up from the ground and dusting off my pants.

My knee stinged, but the pain was bearable. Marshall graphs my hand and pulls me behind a run down building. Now I take in my surroundings. There's fire all around us and people were in pain. Chains around their ankles or they too were on fire. Some had people ripping them apart. Screams surrounded us. Everyone was scattered everywhere, we weren't in a building just outside. It was like an open plain, but with run down buildings placed randomly in the plain. I couldn't see any trees or mountains. The ground was just bumpy. It was like the apocalypse and fire was coming out of the ground in certain places. The smell of burning flesh was everywhere. The cries of help started to mess with me.

"Fionna, don't worry. I'm here, I'll guide you to our kids. Just try to ignore them they're here for a reason," Marshall said pulling me closer to him.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the Nightosphere or what some people know as Hell," Marshall replied.

Hell? I've here of this place before. Hell is where you go after you die if you were very bad. If you couldn't make it into Heaven. Heaven is the place were you go to if you were a good person after you die. All these people here have been evil in their life. I can't believe I'm here. I have no mercy for the people here, but the human in me can't drown out their cries.

"Let's get to the palace, that's were Peyton and Kaden should be," Marshall said.

He looked around and starts talking in a different language. He closes his eyes and suddenly pulls me in for a tight hug. I close my eyes not know what to do.

Marshall lets me go and I open my eyes not looking at Marshall. I can't believe my eyes, but were in a really nice hall way. Like in a castle. Paintings, golden furniture, and statues surround us. I look at one painting and its Marshall. He's in battle armor and he has huge black wings. These wings aren't like the perfect angel wings, they're more rugged and there's scars all over them. Chunks of feathers are missing, but they still seem majestic. They look shiny and fluffy. Like you want to reach out and touch them.

Finally I turn around towards him to look at him and his wings are there. They look just like the ones in the picture.

"But..."

I'm at a lost of words.

"You can now see them because I'm in the palace where I partially grew up in. This is where I was born so my powers are stronger here. I was holding back my wings in Aaa, I could let people see them but I didn't really want people to stare at me. I use some of my powers to keep them invisible. Now that I'm here I can't keep them invisible because my true form can't be hidden where I was born at," he explained.

He looked at the ground and had the look of ashamed on his face. I walked closer to him and pulled his face up to look me straight in the eyes.

"I don't care if you have wings, they're beautiful. Don't be ashamed of them, they're prefect," I said smiling.

"No they're aren't. They are broken down," he said with tears in his eyes.

"No they aren't! They are perfect. I love them. I don't care if you think there is something wrong with them like a missing feather. That makes your wings more unique," I said.

He smiled and his small tears dried up.

"Thanks Fi, now let's go kick some ass!" He said happily.

Marshall lead me down the hall way to these huge doors that were almost the same height as the wall. It's looked to be made out of marble and it had no flaws. It was beautiful and amazing looking. Next to me Marshall took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. He pushed the door open.

I saw it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I saw it.

My babies.

Both of them hooked up to machines right next to each other. At least 20 wires in each one. It looked like medical wires. The room we were in was like a medical room out of a movie. It seemed to look like it was out of the future. Everything white or silver. Everything was shiny and there were no flaws in the equipment.

The twins looked like they were barely hanging on. Kaden's eyes were staring right at me. He was half smiling with all his strength. I could see relief across both kids. Peyton had a swollen right eye and a busted up face on her right side. I noticed that Peyton and Kaden looked 5 years old. Like they aged quickly since I last saw them. How could they age so quickly?

My mother instincts told me the charge right at them and help them, but if I did that then I could be killed by the guards by the twins. I saw a skinny, short lady walk out from the shadows near my babies. She was dressed in formal office wear and had black high heels on. She had an evil look on her face and Marshall tensed up at the sight of her. He knew her some how.

"Marshall Lee," the lady finally said, she was close to the twins and I wanted to jump towards her.

"Why are you doing this? Give my kids back now," Marshall's voice was deeper when he said that.

I looked at Marshall and his eyes were all black. His teeth suddenly morphed into sharp looking spears. His teeth looked very pointy and sharp. Marshall's wings started to spread out.

"That is no way to treat me," the lady looked at both of her guards at pointed towards us.

Suddenly all the guards in the room, five of them, rushed towards us. Marshall grabbed me and held me close to him. He spun us around and with his wings he cut the guards heads off.

When we stopped spinning he let me go and I was standing in a pile of blood. The heads of the guards were scattered everywhere and I looked at Marshall's wings. His wings were sharper than I thought. They were drenched in blood.

"Now give them back!" Marshall yelled.

"Well I need them, they're special and you know it. With the human DNA and the demon DNA they harvest in their bodies these twins are very powerful weapons. I want to use them," she said.

"GIVE ME MY BABIES BACK!" I yelled.

"Wow, what a way to treat your mother-in-law," she causally said.

"Mother-in-law?" I questioned.

I know it's short but next week it will be longer.


	48. Chapter 48

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Yes dear mother-in-law. I am Marshall Lee's mom. You must truly be a stupid human," said the woman.

"But... Why? Why kidnap your own grandchildren?" I stuttered.

"Because they are weapons hon. I need them to help take over the next world. The world in which they were born in," she said.

I turned to Marshall and asked," This is your Mom?"

"Yes, this is her. I haven't talked to her in years," he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Stop with the questions! Now watch your kids," Marshall's mom said.

From across the room she unhooked the wires from the twins before I could reach her. The twins fell to the ground with a thud.

"NO!" Marshall and I screamed.

A sinister smile was on Marshall's mom's face.

"YOUR'E GOING TO KILL THEM!" I yelled.

Both twins suddenly floated up in the air. Their eyes where all white and shined very bright. In a fast motion wings sprouted from each of their backs. Perfect, white wings came from Kaden's back, the wings were almost as long as himself. Also, his hair grew to the middle of his back. Still his hair color was jet black with blond at the tips. Kaden aged more as he was transforming, his muscles were getting larger and his height was about 5' 9". He looked to be about 16 years old. 2 years younger than me. Most of his clothes were ripped in the process, but still enough to cover his private area.

Peyton was also transforming like her brother. As her wings were finished coming out of her back they still conformed to her physical appearance. From left side of the wing the color was golden blonde and on the right side the color of the wing was jet black. Each wing color coordinated with its side of her split hair. Just like her brother, the wings were almost as long as herself. Her split hair grew passed her knees, but it wouldn't touch the floor. Peyton was more slender and her height was about 5' 6". She looked 16 years old. Luckily her clothes covered her private areas.

As both of the kids stopped transforming they fell to the ground softly. In the blind of an eye both twins had clothes on their size. I'm guessing Marshall's mom did that with her powers. They both stood up looking powerful and fearless. Peyton had on black combat boots, black jeans, and a maroon colored jacket that was zipped up all the way with black outlining on both sleeves. The jacket looked to be her size, but it wasn't loose. It looked tight.

Kaden also had black combat boots on, but he had dark blue jeans on with a black and red plaid shirt that was buttoned up all the way. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

By now their eyes stopped glowing and they returned to their normal color.

"Now this is a weapon," Marshall's mom said moving towards them.

Marshall ran towards her, but Kaden pushed him back into the wall. Marshall dipped down as Kaden was about to punch his face. Instead Kaden hit the wall. Marshall kicked Kaden down and grabbed him by his hair. With a hard toss Kaden flew across the room into a table.


	49. Chapter 49

**Fionna's P.O.V**

With a hard toss Kaden flew across the room into a table. As Kaden got up Marshall extended his wings to make himself look bigger to make Kaden back off. That didn't stop Kaden though, he was blood thirsty. I knew these were not my real kids who were making them do these actions. Their brains were controlled by my Mother-in-law, she was the one who turned my kids into these blood thirsty killing machines. Peyton wasn't just standing across the room watching all of this madness. Peyton runs towards her Dad and tackles him to the ground. Kaden follows his sister and joins in on pinning Marshall to the ground. I stood there in fear, but I was consumed by concern for Marshall. He was losing this battle. I run towards Kaden with full speed. My legs were going as fast as they could and as I was picking up speed I kicked Kaden in the stomach to get him off of Marshall. In the moment I wasn't thinking, but a few seconds later I realized I kicked my own son with all my strength.

Soon as he fell to the ground Peyton stopped her punches toward Marshall. She looked me straight in the eyes and tilted her head a little to the side. Curious on why I kicked Kaden off of Marshall. That only lasted for a few seconds until she had rage in her eyes. I noticed she unleashed sharp claws from her fingernails. Peyton jumped onto me and dug her claws into my skin. I screamed out in pain. She ripped through my muscle in my shoulder blades with her claws. Her grip on me got tighter and even the slightest movement would hurt. I laid on the cold white floor that was now covered in red blood. I heard nose's sniff the scent of my blood. Kaden got up and came over to me. He started to lick up my blood on the floor. Peyton pulled her claws out of my body and licked her claws that had my blood on it.

Although this grossed me out it scared me even more. The blood on the floor and claws were not going to last forever so they would want me. I see Marshall getting up and swallowing hard as he sees the blood. Marshall kicks Peyton off of me and pulls me behind him. My shoulders killed me and my arms started to go numb. Blood bled through my clothes and I could see Marshall having trouble controlling himself. Peyton gets up and gives us a sinister smile. She pulls Marshall to the ground and Kaden kicks me to the wall. I'm screaming and the pain hurts me to much. This next part will scar me for life.

Kaden pins Marshall's arms to the ground as Peyton is sitting on top of him. Peyton wraps her arms around Marshall's lovely wings to get a tight grip on them. With a single pulls she rips his wings off. He yells in pain as she tosses his wings to her sides. Like the wings are garbage. Blood gushes out of where his wings us to be.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yell across the room.

Marshall's mom smiled at me and motioned for my kids to come towards her. I painfully got up and walked my way towards Marshall. He had tears running down his face and pain in his eyes. I picked his head up and set it on my lap. Surprisingly he gave me a smile even though he is in pain. I forgot about the pain we went through and stared into each other's eyes.

It was nice.

But the. I felt something in my stomach. I looked down and saw a blade that went threw my body. I looked at Marshall and he was shocked. I fell to my side and started to feel the pain.

The last thing I saw was My mother-in-law and my kids walk through another door as Marshall leans over me yelling.


	50. Chapter 50

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

No. No. No.

Fionna is slipping away in my arms. She is barely hold on to her life, but she is so calm. Her breathing is steady as blood comes out of her stomach wound. Fionna smiles weakly at me trying to tell me that everything with be Ok. My ripped on wings lay on the floor and I can feel myself bleeding heavily, but I forget about that to focus on Fionna.

"Fionna..."

I couldn't talk. I was to focused on taking in her being alive. It was to late to fix her up and still be a human.

"Fionna I want to save you... Please let me turn you," I pleaded, but instead of agreeing Fionna shook her head no.

"I... I don't want to... I want to remain h-human."

I smiled with tears in my eyes and understood why she didn't want to turn. Being human is something special and humans have kept their innocents. I started thinking that her turning wasn't the right thing to do and she should go peacefully. Even though I will let go of the Love of my life.

"Ok, I love you Fi," I said with tears dropping off of my face," You're the love of my life and I'm so happy to have met you. Although our kids are under mind control I won't blame them for this. I will care for them and love them forever. I'm going to miss you because I love you so much."

Fionna's breathing quickened and she was starting to lose conciseness. I held her head softly and brought her into me. Her arms hugged my body and she looked me straight in the eyes with a smile on her face. Fionna was ready to die, but she wasn't ready to not be with her family.

With one last breath she passed.

I cried over her still warm body. I couldn't stop crying until I felt her body completely cold. I must have been there for hours. I gently laid Fionna on the floor and looked around the room for a sheet. There were windows in the room so I took a curtain from one of the windows. It was a velvet red curtain that was longer than Fionna. I carefully wrapped Fionna in the curtain and she still made me smile. She smiled as she died to make me smile and it worked.

When I finished wrapping Fionna up I picked her up and place her on a table in the room that was close to a wall. There she was peaceful and she didn't bother anyone.

As soon as this is over I will give her a proper burial.

I took a deep breath and held back the tears that formed in my eyes. I then realize that my wings were still missing from my back. The bleeding stopped and ripped another curtain off of a window. I rapped the curtain around my back and covered up the two wing wounds. As I tightly tied the curtain to stay on myself I took a deep breath. It was my mission to take my kids back from my mother and kill my mom. This was all that was on my mind. Nothing else. I looked back at Fionna and sighed. Sadness still buried inside of me. I opened the door my kids and mom went out.

It all came back to me. I remember these halls and how I would explore these halls as a kid. My Mom wasn't into me exploring. She wanted me as a machine and that's how I ended up in Aaa. To get away from her, but she followed me. I could smell the stale scent of the Kids and my Mom. In these red candle light halls there were a ton of paintings hung up. Paintings of fallen family members or the death of an enemy to remind us that we are on top. What I call the Nightosphere, people in Aaa call this Hell. But Aaa people also believe in a Heaven. I've never heard of or seen something called Heaven. I wished that something like that existed and I could understand it better.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turn around to see ten guards behind me. They all had their wings sharpened and grown out. Their wings were meant to look dangerous to scare away intruders. I roll both of my shoulders back and wait for my wings you surge up. Then I remember there are no wings on my back. The curtain around my core and back tightens around me.

I will have to fight all of these guards on my own with no weapons except my bare hands. I close each fist to get ready to punch. The guards are out for blood and they won't care if they kill me. One of them screeches and as a group they attack me.

I punch in every direction. Right, left, up, and down. I can feel the blood rush down my arms. One of the guards grabs my right arm and pulls on me. I put my right arm in towards me and fling my right arm out to flip the guard off of me. It works, but that's not enough. I don't have enough power to fight off all of them at once. Soon enough they pin me down to the ground. I struggle to get them off and there's no point to fight them off.

"YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH ARE YOU TOUGH GUY!" One of the guards yells.

I want to rip their heads off, but they're to strong. I look on in the eye and see them stick a needle in my neck. It pinches my neck a bit and I fade off into a deep sleep.

((Time After))

I barely open my eyes to realize I'm hanging on a wall by chains. Pain goes throughout my whole body as I start to wake up and I scream out in pain. On my right side by my stomach there was a deep gash in my body. I could feel myself bleeding out and my blood was dipping on the floor below me. I notice where I am by the weapons laid out on a steel table in the middle on the large room. It's a torturing room for the enemies we capture or traitors. It's a dark, confined room that has a rusty steel door. The room is damped and cold in here. I yank on the chains trying to break them while ignoring the pain from my open wound. The resisting chains clunk against each other as I pulled my resisted arms toward my chest.

"Don't try to get free. It's a waste of time," a familiar voice said as the rusty door started to open slowly.

Appeared was the deadly trio. My mother, Kaden, and Peyton. Two were innocent of the crimes they have committed while one needed to be destroyed.

"Kaden! Peyton! Please! It's me your Dad. Don't follow what she says. Please rebel against the orders you are given and help me!" I yelled out, but my Mother just laughed.

"They are brainwashed Marshall. Don't be stupid, they can't hear you," My mother said.

Kaden and Peyton walk to the weapon table like robots. They were like machines as they moved around the room. Peyton picked up a machete as Kaden grabbed a crowbar. They both spread their wings out and flew up to me. Looking me straight in the eyes. Both of my kids had no emotion on their face.

I looked at each weapon in their hands and I knew what was going to happen next. It was carving time and I remember doing this to enemies back in the past. First Kaden swung the crowbar towards my body and the curved end of the weapon caught on to my gash. I felt the crowbar hook in my body and Kaden kept pulling on me. This was tearing my skin off and I scream like there was no tomorrow. Peyton swung towards my legs and sliced the top layer of my skin. I was in so much pain and wanted to die already.

Suddenly a person came threw the roof with a loud crash. The person gave off a white, bright light from their body and they weren't from the Nightosphere.


	52. Chapter 52

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Bright. Light. What?

This figure had wings that were enormous and as white as it could be. It's was strange to see these types of colors in the Nightosphere were all you see is black and red. The only brightness we see is light coming off of the fire. My mother and kids were blasted towards the walls as the figure came threw the roof. They were all unconscious except for me. I could still feel my organs sifting and about to fall out of me. I didn't want to move to have my insides fall out and I die. I still wanted to save my kids from my mother.

Suddenly the figure got up unsmooth like and put its back to me. This figure had long ringlets of blonde hair to its back. Its wings touched the ground as the wings came in towards this figures back. Each feather was perfectly placed even through the figure went threw the roof. I'm petty sure that this figure is a girl due to the long blonde hair, but I didn't really know. The figure mumbled something.

"What?" I weakly asked to make sure I made little movement.

It mumbled again and turned around.

I couldn't believe it. It...

"Fionna?" I asked.

The perfect face gave me a smile and nodded. I wanted to cry, but I could move. Fionna looked at my injuries and gasped at them. She quickly flew up to me and placed her hands on my injuries. I screamed out in pain as she did this, but suddenly I didn't feel anything. I looked down to see my body perfectly fine except I was still missing my wings. I don't mind though because I rather be alive than have wings when I die.

"I thought you were... I thought you were gone," I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Fionna is close to crying, but hugs me while the chains resist me from using my hands.

"I'm not gone. I'm right here. I promise," she barely spoke out while crying a bit.

Fionna looks up to me and kisses me. I haven't felt this much passion since the last kiss I gave ever. This is a meaningful kiss and I savor it until we pull apart.

"Fionna? What are you?" I asked quickly.

Calmly she said," An angel. Like a real angel."

"But I thought they didn't exist!" I exclaimed in shock.

"They do. The Nightosphere has kept heaven and angels on the down low so people won't look up to the Angels. Now I have some unfinished business to take care of," she strongly said.

Fionna grabs ahold of the chains holding me back and with a small, effortless tug she pulls them off of the wall. I fall gracefully to the ground and notice her wings closing together again. She walks over to Kaden and grabs his right arm. Fionna drags him carefully towards me and he is still unconscious like Peyton. Fionna drags Peyton towards me like she did with Kaden. Fionna rakes her fingers threw her blonde hair and sighs. Her eyes close and light shun from her hands. A blue, bright light. This must be apart of her angelic powers.

She places her right hand on Peyton's head and her left hand on Kaden's head. The light from her hands grew brighter and soon the whole light was covered in the light. I put my hand over my eyes so the light won't blind me. A scream echoes in the room, but I continue to shield my eyes. A few moments later someone speaks.

"It's over."


	53. Chapter 53

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"It's over."

I rub my eyes and look at Fionna. She has Kaden and Peyton in her angelic arms. The kids were babies once again. But how?

"But... How?" I asked in confusion.

Fionna gave me a half smile and looked at the twins.

"It's called sacrifice. I... I gave up my wings to cure the twins from being in control of your mom.," Fionna said softly.

I could tell she was upset and sad, but also relived that the twins were okay.

"I'm a fallen angel now, I can not go back to heaven. I don't know what to do," Fionna said falling to the ground.

I caught her in the act of falling and took the kids from her. I held Kaden and Peyton for the first time. They were both heavenly sleeping. Fionna had her hands to her faces and was sobbing quietly. A pang of understanding hit me. I also lost my wings and knew what she was going through. Wings are very important to people who possess them. The wings become apart of them and wings are like their own child. Having your wings ripped away from you is brutal.

"Fionna, I know what you're going through and I want to help. I also have my wings gone, luckily you didn't have to see them being ripped out of you and seeing them tossed to the floor like trash. I have an idea on how to fix this mess," I calmly said to not disturb the twins from sleeping.

Fionna looked up with tears falling from her face. She still looked like an angel even though her wings were clipped from her. Her blonde hair perfectly shaped her face and her bright blue eyes still looked bluer than the sea even though tears fell.

"How do we fix this mess?" Fionna asked wiping away her tears.

"I will lock up my mom forever and we can rule the Nightosphere. I am her son so I can take the thrown," I said.

"Us ruling the Nightosphere? Will it be safe for the twins to grow up here?" Fionna asked.

"Well we can't go back to Aaa because we would both be locked up and our kids will be taken away from us. We can't go to heaven because the twins and I are not dead. So I see that we can only live here. We can protect our kids from the dangers here in the Nightosphere. I don't see any other option for us," I suggested.

Fionna hesitates and is quiet for a few minutes. She thinking for awhile, but then comes to a conclusion...


	54. Chapter 54

Marshall's P.O.V

Fionna nods to herself and smiles up to me.

"We should rule the Nightosphere, but teach our kids fairness and the good of the world," Fionna starts," Although we will rule Hell as parents we need to show them good and not evil."

I nod my head in agreement.

"You're right Fionna. We will make sure they will become good and not evil. It will be tricky, but worth it. Our kids will grow up knowing what's good and what's wrong. Also, how to deal with evil people fairly," I said.

Kaden shifted in Fionna's arms and started to snore a little. Fionna and I laughed at our child quietly so we wouldn't wake the twins up. It started to get colder in the room and I could tell that the guards would come in here soon. I looked to wear my Mom was and she was still unconscious. I walked over to her and picked her up slinging her over my shoulder. My grip on my Mom was strong so if she woke up I could keep her under control.

"Let's get out of this room," I told Fionna.

I lead us out of the room and walked down the familiar hallway. One of the guards saw me and stood there in shock. They looked at me and then my Mom.

"Get the other guards to the throne room now. I have an important message," I commanded.

Out of fear they ran to get the other guards. I turned towards Fionna and have her a friendly smile. I motioned her to continue to follow me to the throne room.

As the hall way ended we went threw the right door and it lead us to the back of the throne room. The throne room was as wide as 150 feet and as long as 250 feet. Large red velvet drapes hung from the 20 windows that were 50 feet tall. The golden chandelier hung brightly and all 300 candles that were on the chandelier were lit. The throne room was brightly lit and tall, dark brown tables were placed underneath each window. There were 4 steps that led to the two thrones where the King and Queen of Hell sat at.

I lead Fionna and the twins to where the thrones were.

"Fionna please sit right here and rest. I will tell the guards what will now be happening for now on," I said pointing to the Queen's seat.

Fionna sat down relived to not be standing. I stood in front of the King's throne still having my Mom on my shoulder.

"Listen up!" I commanded loudly.

Soon enough the guards quieted down and the throne room was silent.

"For now on Fionna and I will be in charge of Hell. As royal blood I can take this kingdom over as long as I defeat my Mother. I have done so now you will be under my command. Any who object speak now," I said.

No one spoke because they knew I could end them.

"You five," I pointed to the front of the crowd," Take this criminal to the prison and make sure she is lock up tight. If you turn against me you will not breath for another second."

The five guards took my Mom from my arms and dragged her to the prison. I smiled towards the rest of the guards.

"Now please guard the kingdom with care. If anyone needs to talk to me please tell me. Now you all may leave and do your jobs," I said calmly.

They all left and I looked at Fionna. She had a smile on her face and nodded.

"How about we change into new clothes?" I suggested.

She laughed and agreed.

Hello everyone it's been a long journey and this story is coming to a close. I've always been happy to write for all of y'all and read every

comment posted. It's sad to say that this story is ending, but I could post an epilogue. Comment down below if you want an epilogue. Love y'all. 33

-Adrianna


	55. Epilogue

Fionna's P.O.V

It's been a few years since we decided to live in the Nightosphere. I'd say it's been about five years. Although it's been good to not be threaten everyday I still worry that Kaden and Peyton will grow up heartless. Marshall Lee and I have been doing everything in our power to make sure the kids understand everything that is happening at their home. For example, why there is fire everywhere or why people are screaming. For their age they are understanding the circumstances which is a good thing. I'm just afraid their innocence will be ripped away from them.

Kaden and Peyton have been growing physically and mentally at a fast pace. They act like 10 year olds in a 5 year old body. I hope this will be good in the long run of their lives.

As for Marshall Lee and I, I think that we are running the Nightosphere kingdom exceedingly well. There has been any riots or protests against us and we run this place like a Hell should be run. We torture people with the same pain they cause to get here. Everyone's Hell is different. We both see this as a fair deal because the people here have done something so terrible that they ended up in Hell.

Everyday I try to teach the twins about life and the beauty of it. There isn't always evil, but the is also good. That light and hope can be reached if you set your mind out to it. Now enough with this inspirational stuff.

"Fionna," Marshall Lee says poking me in the ribs.

I grab our bed sheets and pull it over my head.

"WHattt?" I ask in a grumble tone.

Marshall Lee laughs like a child that has played a prank and pokes me again.

"You gotta get up silly," he says.

"But WHYyyyy?" I asked annoyed.

"Because Peyton and Kaden put on a dance show for us today. Remember?" He asks.

"Yeah I no. I'm just tired for some reason. I don't know why because I went to bed early," I said sitting up.

Marshall Lee pulls me in for a hug. I like it when Marshall hugs me because I feel safe.

"Well Kaden and Peyton are waiting for us," Marshall said.

"I'm getting up, I'll meet you in the ball room. That's were they are at right?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Marshall getting out of the bed and walking towards the door.

He closed it and I got up to get dressed. I knew why I was tired.

{30 minutes later}

"Mom! It's about time you showed up!" Yells Kaden from across the ball room.

"Sorry buddy. I'm here now so show me Peyton's and yours dance," I said smiling.

I sit on the floor next to Marshall Lee and wait for the kids to start.

"I remember why I was tired," I whispered to Marshall as I was looking at the twins dancing.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I'm pregnant," I said.

I hear Marshall gasp and goes in to hug me. I accept the hug.

"I'm so happy!" He says smiling.

"Hey kids who wants a baby brother or sister?" Marshall Lee yells to Kaden and Peyton.

"I do!" Kaden and Peyton yells raising their hands.

"Well that's good," I said leaning in to kiss Marshall.

We both kiss each other passionately while we hear the kids saying "EWWW" in the back ground.


End file.
